Daddy
by Kelly3
Summary: Hey guys please read! I have an announcement to make!!!!!!!
1. Chelsea

Daddy  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Girls, Rise and Shine" Sophie yelled from outside their dorm, "Breakfast in an hour"  
  
Jules: (gets up with a smile and walks in the bathroom) Come on guys get up we only have an hour (says it in a cheery way)  
  
Shelby: Ugh, why is she so damn cheery this early.  
  
Daisy: A psychology thing.  
  
Jules: Come on get up, it's a wonderful day.  
  
Shelby: Everybody is a wonderful day to you, Queenie. (Shelby pulls her covers over her head to try and get some more sleep.)  
  
Jules heads back to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day, while Daisy and Shelby tried to get some more sleep. A half an hour later Jules comes out of the bathroom ready.  
  
Jules: Guys we get that new admit today, I hope it's a girl.  
  
Shelby: Why so she can be in your happy club?  
  
Jules: Know because Kat's gone.  
  
Jules leaves.  
  
Daisy: Come on Shel lets go  
  
Shelby: Fine, Fine.  
  
*Afternoon*  
  
Everyone is sitting in the lodge waiting for the new person.  
  
Auggie: Man if this guy don't hurry up, I'm gonna leave soon.  
  
Jules: You can't Aug, Peter said to wait here.  
  
Scott: Well, I don't know bout you guys, but I'm go play some basketball, Auggie, wanna play.  
  
Auggie: Sure Meat.  
  
Auggie, Scott, David, and Daisy leave.  
Shelby: Well looks like you really set down the rules there, Queenie.  
  
Jules: Shut up!  
  
Peter comes up with a girl with red curly hair, greenish-brown eyes, slim, and pale skin comes up.  
  
Peter: Hey guys (looks around) where's everyone?  
  
Shelby: Basketball  
  
Peter: Well, this is our newest member, Chelsea Star. How bout you guys show her around and introduce her to everyone. Shelby you have a phone call.  
  
Shelby gets up and goes upstairs, while Jules and Ezra introduce themselves and go outside.  
  
*Basketball Court*  
  
Jules: Hey guys this is Chelsea, she's our new member.  
  
Daisy: fresh meat.  
  
Everyone turns to look at her. The guys' eyes nearly pop out.  
  
David: Hello, I'm David and if you need anything don't hesitate to call (Chelsea just rolls her eyes at him)  
  
Auggie: I'm Augusto but everyone just calls me Auggie.  
  
Scott: I'm Scott (That's all he could get out he was to busy staring at her)  
  
Shelby was watching the whole thing from the porch of the lodge then sees Scott staring at Chelsea and goes over next to him. He finally breaks his stare when he notices Shelby coming.  
  
Scott: Hey Shel, you meet Chelsea yet?  
  
  



	2. Bitch of the Year

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Chelsea so please don't sue me.  
  
I forgot in the first chapter but this place after everyone is back from summer break except Kat she graduated, Scott and Shelby are going out. Don't worry I won't break up S&S. Their my fave, but there will be a few bumps in their relationship in this story.  
  
Previous chapter last line: Scott: Hey Shel, You met Chelsea yet?  
  
Daddy  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Shelby: Nope.  
  
Che;sea waits for Shelby to introduce herself but when nothing happens Jules cuts in  
  
Jules: Come on lets finish the tour.  
  
Jules and Chelsea walk off and Scott just watches in aw til shelby playfully punches him in the shoulder.  
  
Scott: What was that for?  
  
Shelby: Stop staring, Your starting to drool.  
  
Scott: Whatever  
  
*After Group*  
  
Everyone is sitting around the fire at the gazebo  
  
Shelby: (sarcastic)Well, that was a great grop session.  
  
Chelsea: Is Group always like that?  
  
David: No, Just wait til a fight breaks out, that's fun!  
  
Auggie: Shut up  
  
Davis: It's true.  
  
Shelby: So Chelsea, why are you here?  
  
Chelsea: What's it to you?  
  
Scott: Come on Shel, lay off its her first day.  
  
Shelby: (ignoring Scott) Are you a duggie, cutter, thin to win contestant, or what?  
  
Chelsea: None of your vusiness.  
  
Daisy: It's gonna come out sooner or later.  
  
Scott: Guys lay off  
  
Shelby: Why?   
  
Scott: Why, What?  
  
Shelby: Why are you defending her, we're just making conversation.  
  
Scott: She's new  
  
Shelby: I think we established that (looks at the look Scott is giving Chelsea) Whatever (walks away)  
  
Auggie: yo, meat aren't you gonna chase your girl.  
  
Scott: no, she needs to cool down first.  
  
Jules: (to chelsea) Don't worry about Shelby, she's really mean. I even made up a list of why she's a horrible person.  
  
Auggie: I wanna hear this (looks at Scott) Yo meat you mind if we diss on your girl.  
  
Scott: She's got it coming.  
  
Jules: (Jules stands up) kay, , reasons why Shelby is a horrible person 1) last year when we had this Morp, backwards prom, she was really mean to everyone , me the most, because Scott was going home and not coming back. Well when Sophie brought us dresses to look at i picked one up and she said she already chose that then so words were said we starting fight and Sophie made us run 3 miles, then teel the other persons side of the story. If we both didn't do it we both had shuns for a 2 weeks and no Morp. Well Shelby didn't wanna do it but Sophie eventually made her. 2) She always has to ruin a good time with somemean comment. 3) She doesn't have one compassionate bone in her body. That's why Shelby is a horrible person. (very pleased with her speech she sits down with a smile.)  
  
Auggie: very good Jules.  
  
David: You guys never know it could be that time of the month.  
  
Everyone looks at him  
  
David: what?  
  
Auggie: I don't know bout that and frankly don't care, but she is like compianing for Bitch of the Year or something.  
  
Daisy: David, get a life (walks away)   
  
David: (yells) Have one!  
  
As Daisy walked by the gazebo she didn't notice Shelby leanning against the back of it. Shelby had heard everything that Jules had said and couldn't believe that not anyone stood up for her not even daisy or Scott, some best friend and boyfriend they are, she thought to herself. She had had enoughand ran into the woods.  
  
Don't worry S&S fans it will all turn out good just stay with me. I have all 12 more chapters already to be posted, but not til i get 10 GOOD reviews. Feel freee to make any suggestions. 


	3. Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Chelsea.  
  
In answer to most of you guys' question, yes this i did read rising flames, that's where i got this inspiration. But just the beginning is similar, In this chapter the whole story changes drastically. Sorry if i have affended anyone. Please don't stop reading this story.  
  
Previous chapter last line: Shelby heard what they said bout her and ran into the woods.  
  
*Girls Dorm (hour later)*  
  
Sophie: Girls lights out in 10 (looks around) Where's Shelby?  
  
Jules: I don't know, haven't seen her in a hour.  
  
As if on cue Shelby appears in the doorway and heads to her bed to get clothes with out sayin a word.  
  
Sophie: Shelby, where have you been?  
  
Shelby: (not even looking up) out.  
  
Sophie: (irritated) out, where?  
  
Shelby: (saracastic) shopping.  
  
Sophie: We'll talk in the morning, get some sleep.  
  
Shelby: (sarcastis) can't wait (goes and gets changes then to bed.)  
  
All through the night she kept hearing Jules' speech and Scott and Chelsea together, then she knows what she gotta do.  
  
*Peter's office (morning)*  
  
knock knock  
  
Peter: (sitting at his desk doing some paper work) come in  
  
Shelby walks in  
  
Peter: (looking up) Your up early whats up?  
  
Shelby: Sophie said to come in the morning.  
  
Peter: oh yeah, sit down (Shelby sits in the chaire across from Petr) Sophie said you were late to bed check last night.  
  
Shelby: so  
  
Peter: so, where were you.  
  
Shelby: (staring at the floor) In the woods.  
  
Peter: why?  
  
Shelby: My dad called yesterday and asked if I would come visit for a few weeks, something about fixing our relationship.  
  
Peter: and?  
  
Shelby: (finally looking up) I told him I'd think bout it and I decided to go.  
  
Peter: You sure? (shelby nodded) okay, I'll call your father and set a date.  
  
Shelby: Can I go now?  
  
Peter: okay (shelby getting up thinkin she got off walks to the dorr) oh and by the way kitchens for that stunt you pulled. (Shelby just rolls hers eyes at him and leaves to the kitchen.)  
  
*Kitchen*  
  
Everybody starts lining up while Shelby serves. Lues is a few people down and notices Shelby serving. When her turn comes  
  
Shelby; bacon and eggs or pancakes?  
  
Jules: so this is what you got? pancakes.  
  
Shelby: whats it to you?  
  
Jules: Where were you?  
  
Shelby: (getting tired of 20 questions) next?  
  
Jules a bit disappointed walks away to the talbe to join the rest of the Cliffhangers.  
  
Auggie: So, why's Shelby on kitchens? Yo, meat you and Shels get cought last night?  
  
Scott: (looking at Shelby wondering the same thing, he loved Shelby he knew that but he also had a new feeling for Chelsea) We didn't do anything last night.  
  
Auggie: Then why she got kitchens?  
  
Scott: got me.  
  
Daisy: Our lost soul was late to lights out last noght.  
  
Scott: (concerned) Where was she?  
  
Daisy: Didn't say  
  
Scott: (noticing Chelsea hadn't eatne anything) hey, the food is actually better than it looks.  
  
Chelsea: Not Hungry.  
  
David: Hey Jules you got another I hate food member.  
  
Jules throws David a look and so does Scott. Shelby finished serving and didn't want ot eat with her group so puts her apron up and heads outside.  
  
I'll post the next one once I get 10 reviews. 


	4. Are YOu Leaving?

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Chelsea.  
  
Previous chapter: Shelby talks to Peter about going to visit her father.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*Outside at the Picnic Tables*  
  
Peter sees Shelby sitting there alone and approaches her.  
  
Peter: Shelby, (she turns to look at him) how come you aren't eating with the rea of the group? (she looks back down at the ground)  
  
Shelby: Not hungry, U?  
  
Peter: You guys eat that stuff not me. (they both let out a small laugh)  
  
Peter: I talked to your father...(getting her attention) He said he'd be here tonight.  
  
Shelby: (getting up with a slight smile tugging at her lips) I'll go pack, did he say how long I'd stay?  
  
Peter: 3 weeks that okay with.  
  
Shelby: that's perfect.  
  
Without saying another word she retreats to her dorm while Peter heads inside.  
  
*Cliffhanger table (kitchen)*  
  
Everyone is joking around andlaughing at David do some stupid thing.  
  
Peter: Hey gus, how are you?  
  
David: (joking) I think I got food poisoning or something! (holds his stomach while the rest of the table starts laughing even harder even Peter allows a small chuckle to come out)  
  
Peter: Come on its almost time for class. (at this they get up and head to class)  
  
*Picnic Tables (afternoon)*  
  
It was a warm day outside so the students were studying outside.  
  
Scott: Hey, anybody seen Shel today?  
  
Jules: No not since breakfast.  
  
Daisy: I saw her before lunch, she was packing. (everyone turned to look at her concerned)  
  
Chelsea: You can get kicked out of here for being late?  
  
Scott: No, (turning back to Daisy with a look of concern on his face) Did she say where she was going?  
  
Daisy: No she wouldn't talk to me. (with that Scott gets up and runs to the dorm with the rest of the Cliffhangers in tow.)  
  
*Girls Dorm*  
  
Shelbyis in the bathroom with an open suitcase on her bed. She walks out with her stuff as soon as Scottcomes rushing in.  
  
Scott: (seeing the open suitcase) Where are you going? (concerned)  
  
Shelby: None of your business, now that you got your new friend.  
  
Scott: So that's it, you leave when I look at someone else. (angry)  
  
Shelby: (aggrivated) for your information, I'm not leaving, I'm gonna visit my dad for a few weeks. (sarcastic) Is that okay with you, oh mighty leader?  
  
Scott: You can be so cold sometimes.  
  
Shelby: (noticing everyone else) what is this?  
  
Jules: Daisy said she saw you packing. (Shelby gives her a "duh" look)  
  
Daisy: So when you leaving?  
  
Shelby: (not really caring) tonight.  
  
Jules: (whinny) You can't leave that soon.  
  
Shelby: Please, you all will be more than happy to have me gone.  
  
Scott: that's not true.  
  
Shelby: (rolls her eyes and grabs her stuff) whatever (then leaves the room, leaving behind 7 confused and hurt faces)  
  
I hope you guys liked it. Please R&R and I beg of you make them nice. Please this is my first fan fic. 


	5. Good-bye?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Chelsea.  
  
Previous Chapter: The group finds out that Shelby is going to visit her father.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*Lodge*  
  
Its dark outside and everyone is a circle waiting to start group. Shelby sits as far away from everyody as possible. Sophie walks up and notices Shelby isolacted and makes a mental note about it.  
  
Sophie:Okay as you all know Shelby will be leaving soon, so lets make this quick. I feel....(passes the talking stick to Jules)  
  
Jules: relieved (passes to Auggie)  
  
Auggie: confused (passes to Ezra)  
  
Ezra: great (passes to Daisy)  
  
Daisy: mad (passes to Shelby)  
  
Shelby: excited (passes to David)  
  
David: hunky-dory (Sophie gives him a try again look) good (passes to Scott)  
  
Scott: Angry (passes to Chelsea)  
  
Chelsea: confused (passes to Sophie)  
  
Sophie: Good guys now why...(passes to Daisy)  
  
Daisy: becase someone isn't talking to me (glares at Shelby who just glares back, then passes to David)  
  
David: alls good (Passes to Ezra)  
  
Ezra: Because everythings going great (passes to jules)  
  
Jules: Because now Shelby can't pick on me (passes to Auggie)  
  
Auggie: Because I have no ideawhats going on (passes to Chelsea)  
  
Chelsea: I agree with Auggie ( passes to Scott)  
  
Scott: because someone is shutting me out. (Shelby just looks at him and Sophie makes a mental note yet again, he passes to Shelby)  
  
Shelby: beacuse...(before she could finish Peter walks up with a middle aged man with brown hair kinda wavy, taller than Peter, buff, wearing causal clothes. Shelby turns around and sees him. Gets up and walks over to him.  
  
Mr. Merrick (I'll call him Mike): Miss me Shels.  
  
Shelby: You bet (with that they hug)  
  
Mike: Ready to go?  
  
Shelby: Yup, let me get my stuff (walks over to the chair she had been sitting inand grabs her stuff without even looking at anyone)  
  
Mike: Aren't you going to say good-bye to your group?  
  
Shelby: Bye, Peter and Sophie, miss ya (then leaves, leaving her group hurt except for Chelsea she was happy have Shelby gone now she could go for Scott)  
  
*Car*  
  
They have been drivng for about 3 hours now.  
  
Shelby: Dad, we've been driving for forever, how much longer?  
  
Mike: Bout another 4 hours, you wanna tell me why you didn't say good-bye to your group?  
  
Shelby: Let's just say, I found out who my true friends were and its not them.  
  
Mike: I thought you were happy and you and that Scott guy were going out.  
  
Shelby: Things change, I really don't wanna talk about it right now. (Mike knowing he wasn't gonna anything out of her kept quiet the rest of the way home)  
  
*Horizon Cafeteria (the next morning)*  
  
The cliffhangers were at their usal table.  
  
Jules: How come she didn't say good-bye to us? (whinny) I mean I know she can be cold and everything but not even a wave.  
  
Auggie: Maybe she heard us the other night.  
  
Ezra: Yea,Isn't it weird the day after you guys said that stuff she suddenly decides to leave and not talk to anyone not even Daisy.  
  
Daisy: (nods her head in agreement) and it didn't really help that no one stuck up for her. (finally they all catch on)  
  
Jules: Now I feel guilty. (Auggie puts his on her hand)  
  
Auggie: Don't wory about it twig, she had it coming.  
  
Sott who had been quiet the entire time gets up and leaves. Chelsea follows.  
  
You want the next chapter? 10 nice reviews please! 


	6. Surprise

Thanx for clearing that bit of info up for me guys, but my parents are still gonna make me find someplace else to post. i did convince them to let me finish the story first so here's the next chapter. Hope you like. 10 Reviews please.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters excpet Chelsea, Lindsay, Chris, and Jason.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
*Docks*  
  
She catches up with him at the docks, he's throwing rocks in, thinking of how him and Shelby had been before Chelsea came to Horizon, and how he didn't even stand up for her when he knew what they were saying wasn't right.Chelsea walks down the docks and sits down next to him  
  
Chelsea: You okay?  
  
Scott: (not even looking up)Yeah, just thinkin.  
  
Chelsea: bout what?  
  
Scott: Shelby...(pause)....how i didn't stick up for her.  
  
Chelsea: (wanting to get off the subject of Shelby) like you said she deserves it.  
  
Scott: She didn't deserve that. If they knew her, they wouldn't of said that. (lookin at Chelsea)  
  
Chelsea: (trying to get Shelby out of the conversation) Well, Shelby's not here, and I don't think you guys right for each other.  
  
Scott: (looks at her like confused) You have no idea what your......  
  
Before he could finish Chelsea kissed him and he kissed back. Then she got up adn left, leaving scott to figure out what just happened.  
  
Chelsea: (thinking to herself) I wish he would finally wise up dn realize we're meant for each other. (and evil smile comes to her lips as she walks back to her dorm)  
  
*Merrick House*  
  
They had just gotten there (think Nicole's house from Crazy/Beautiful) and were heading up the driveway.Once inside.....  
  
SURPRISE!!!!!!!  
  
Shelby's eyes got big with excitement.  
  
Lindsay: Hey girl don't even think we wouldn't let you come home without a party.  
  
Shelby: Never expected less (they embraced in a huge hug)  
  
Jason: DOGPILE!!!  
  
Shelby: Missed you too, Jay.  
  
Jason: Sizzle, you know i missed ya, now get over here and Gimme a hug. (they hug)  
  
Chris: (sarcastic, whinny) Now I feel left out.  
  
Shelby: (rolls her eyes) Get your ass over here (they hug)  
  
Lindsay, Jason adn Chris all decided to stay the night and catch up on old times, eating junk food and basically eating anything and everything Shelby wasn't aloud to have at Horizon.  
  
Jason: Sizzle, you so gotta convince your dad to let you stay here for good.  
  
Lindsay: That would be awesome!!!  
  
Chris: Dude, I need a drink, why don't we go somewhere?  
  
Shelby: The peak?  
  
Lindsay: Great, get your sleeping bag, and grab the food guys.  
  
Shelby: My bags in my room, I gotta go tell my dad where we're going, Be right back.  
  
Jason: I'll get yoour bag, Chris get the junk food, Linds get the car.  
  
The four friends head to the peak (the peak is a place on the beach with rocks around each side like your closed in that part of the beach) but makin a short pit stop to pick up some "causualties".  
  
*Peak*  
  
They all are circled around the fire on they're sleeping bags.  
  
Shelby: Man, its been to long since I had a drink. (takes another sip of her beer)  
  
Jasin: They gotta let you guys out more often.  
  
Shelby: Its a place to get rid of your alcohol and drug problems. OMG,I still remember the speechh the headmaster gave me when I first go there...(standing up and doing her best peter impression)...The rules here are real simple there's no drugs, no sex and no violence, your safe here,Shelby, your mind is safe adn your body is safe. Thre's no bull here, you feel what you feel. This place is where you can go and take a break from the rest of the world. The key ot Horizon is that it is a safe place, a santuary. Any Questions?   
  
By now everyone was laughing hysteracally ever Shelby. They spent the rest of the night remonesing adn eventually falling asleep.  
  
*Horizon (morning)*  
  
The Cliffhangers are sittingat their usual table, eating in silence. Peter notices how quiet they are and goes over.  
  
Peter: Hey guys, having a good morning?  
  
Jules: (perky) Yeah its a great morning.  
  
Daisy: When's Shelby coming back?  
  
Peter: 3 weeks  
  
Scott: 3 weeks?  
  
Peter: Yup, oh yeah, group after you guys are done, k? (complaining was heard through out the table) 15 minutes.  
  
Chelsea: Group? this early?  
  
Jules: Yeah, must be something important, usually we have them at night.  
  



	7. Do they know?

Some one asked me to add more detail, would but wanna get to really good part, and thats at the end so just bare with me, please.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except, Chelsea, Lindsay, Jason, and Chris.  
  
Previous Chapter: Shelby's old friends through her a welcome back party, and Peter calls group after breakfast.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
*Beach*  
  
Shelby is the only one awake and sitting on the shoreline watching the water. She was thinking about how she never said bye to friends, if thats what they were anymore. Then bout Scott how he looked at chelsea, a shot of anger and regret for leaving swept by her.  
  
Jason: (he walked up and sat next to her) Your up early.  
  
Shelby: I know, I'm kinda used to waking up now.  
  
Jason: whatcha thinkin bout?  
  
Shelby: Not much. Horizon, basically.  
  
Jason: oh (with that he stoodand held out his hand for her which she took) Come on its breakfast time. (they packed up their stuff woke up Lindsay dn chris and left)  
  
*Horizon Group*  
  
Everyone wa in a circle, Peter, Sophie, Scott, Chelsea, Daisy, David, Auggie, Jules, and Ezra.  
  
Peter: (rising to his feet) okay guy this group is about Shelby.  
  
Jules: (agrivated) why? She's not here aren't we supposed to enjoy that?  
  
Scott: Shut up  
  
Auggie: Yo meat, don't....  
  
Peter: Enough, I would like to know why she didn't say good-bye to you guys.  
  
The Cliffhangers stayed quiet till David  
  
David:Maybe because she's a heartless bitch (Scott was about to punch his lights outbut Sophie stopped him)  
  
Sophie: That's enough, did anyone say something to her.  
  
They all shook their heads no. After a few minutes of silence Peter finally released them.  
  
Sophie: (after they all left) Do you think they were telling the truth.  
  
Peter: (shakes his heads in agreement) I think they know something and will come out in time.  
  
*Merrick House (night)*  
  
Shelby and Mike are sitting down at dinner.   
  
Shelby: Dad, I was thinking...(Mike looks up from his dinner)...Maybe...Maybe I could stay here and not go back to Horizon.  
  
  
Sorry guys its short but I want 12 reviews before I post his answer to her question.  
-Kelly 


	8. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except Chelsea, Lindsay, Jason, and Chris.  
  
Previous chapter: Shelby asks her dad if she can stay.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Mike: (unexpected by the question, knew what he wanted to say, but wanted jto know if she really wanted to stay) but, Shelby, you aren't finished healing yet.  
  
Shelby: I know, but I wanna heal here with you. (thinking to herself does he not want me to stay) Please, Daddy, I haven't seen you in like forever.  
  
Mike: (knowing he gonna say yes he acts like he gonna think about) I'll think abut...(seeing the look on her face)... Thought about, Who do I call to get your papers. (with that her eyes light up and they both get up and embrace in a hug, then go back to eating and how much they got to catch up on.)  
  
*Horizon Peter's Office (next morning)*  
  
Peter is sitting at his desk finishing up some paper work.  
  
::ring ring::  
  
Peter: Mt. Horizon, Peter Scarborrow speaking.  
  
Mike: Mr. Scarborrow, this is mike Merrick, Shelby's father.  
  
Peter: oh, yeah , how's everything going?  
  
Mike: it's going great, in fact I would like shelby to stay with me. So could you please get her papers together.  
  
Peter: (not expecting Shelby to want to leave Horizon didn't know what to say) Mr. Merrrick, Shelby is not ready to leave, she just recently started opening up to us.  
  
Mike: I know, we discussed that and she wants to stay home.  
  
Peter: (not wanting to let her go but if she wanted it then he wasn't going to stand in her way) Okay, but what about her stuff here.  
  
Mike: oh , don't worry, her and her friendswill be up there to get and the paper work on Friday. I wish I could come but, Business.  
  
Peter: It'll be ready.  
  
Mike: Thank you for everything you have done for her.  
  
Peter: don't thank me, it ws Shelby that did that, I just kinda showed her the way.  
  
Mike: but thank you.  
  
Peter: your welcome, and I'll see Shelby this Friday?  
  
Mike: yeah, good-bye Mr. Scarborrow.  
  
Peter: good-bye Mr. Merrick. (peter hung up the phone and sat there thinking. Thinking how he was going to tell the Cliffhangers and the progress she had made, hoping she wold be able to make it in the world.)  
  
*Horizon (night)*  
  
The Cliffhangers were just finishing up group, when Peter walks up to them. Sophie already knows what he's gonna say, he told her earlier. All of them were beginning to get up.  
  
Peter: Everyone sit back down for a minute I have and anouncement. (he looked around at all the confused faces and thought now or never) this morning I got a call from Mr. Merrick.  
  
Scott: (worried) what? did something to Shelby?  
  
Peter: no, he has decided to take Shelby out of Horizon.  
  
Scott: (thinking he didn't hear him) what?  
  
Peter: Well you going to have to ask her that..(pause).. She'll be up on Friday yo get her stuff. I'll excuse you all from your classes that day.  
  
David: at least something good came out of it. (trying to be funny but just got looks from everyone in the group except Chelsea she was happy, but trying not ot show it) what?  
  
With that Scott gets up and leaves with Chelsea close behind. Once agaon she found him at the docks throwing rocks in the water.  
  
Chelsea: (to herself) Shelby, you shouldn't have left now it makes it easier to get Scott. And now he's vulnerable (an evil smile appears on her face as she walks down to end of the docks but once he turns around to see who is ther it quickly fades before he can see it. She sits down next to him with a sweet sympathetic smile) you wanna talk?  
  
Scott: (thinking he could trust her) I knew she would be hurt, but leaving, just isn't her. (looking up from the lake and at Chelsea)  
  
Chelsea: (trying to sound as if she cared) MAybe she wants to stay with her father.  
(Scott looks away, but she takes his face gently and makes him look at her) But, I don't know why she wouldn't want to stay here with u?(she leans in and kissis him sweetly and he responds an kisses back they continue making out for while and eventually get up and leave)  
  
*Friday, Horizon*  
  
Everything went about the same the next couple of days, Scott and Chelsea got closer adn met at the docks everynight, her plan to get Scott was going perfectly. All the cliffhangers were waitingon the steps of the Administration Building for Shelby.  
  
David: When's she gonna be here, its getting hot.  
  
Jules: (seeing a car pull up) maybe that's her. (she points to a blueish-greenish jeep pulling up front the AD building, still goig fast the Cliffhangers thinking they were gonna run them over jump up and get out of the way. The jeep comes to a sudden stop, just before it hits the stops. Lindsay, Jason, Shelby and Chris the driver, hop out laughing.  
  
Auggie: (noticing Shelby) God damn Girl you tryin to kill us?  
  
Shelby: tryin (sayin it with a smirk) come on guys this way (they walk off to her old dorm with the cliffhangers following pretty far behind)  
  
*Dorm*  
  
Shelby and her friends are already putting her stuff in boxes while she talks with her dad on the cell phone.  
  
Shelby: (turned around) Yeah....No it was no problem...when you comin back from Brazil...so any parties need to cleaned up by then....I wa idding...we're gonna stay with Jason's Aunt tonight and head back tommorrow... no I'll get them on the way out..... Love you too bye..(she hangs up the phone and turns around just as the Cliffhangers make their way into the dorm)  
  
DAvid: So, no good-bye?  
  
Shelby: (looks up) The bitch of the year doesn't say good-bye remember?  
  
Scott: Your not teh bitch of the year, Shel (she just rolls her eyes while Chelsea takes Scott's hand)  
  
Shelby: (noticing what had happened) I see you too got close (looks at Jaso, Chris, and Lindsay) that's all let's go. (they all walk past teh cliffhangers) You guys go put the stuff in the car, I gotta go the papers.  
  
Lindsay: I'll come with ya.  
  
Jason: now way, your carryin that box  
  
Shelby: what the alll mighty Jason can't carry a box?   
  
Jason: no, now Sizzle go get the papers we'll meet ya at the jeep.  
  
Shelby: whatever. (she leaves to Peter's office while her friends head back to the jeep. The cliffhangers catch up with Shelby)  
  
Scott: Shel, I'm sorry for what was said and not stickin up for ya, what they said wasn't near the truth. (Shelby looks at him)  
  
Jules: i'm sorry for sayin that, but you were just so mean to me.  
  
Shelby: I forgive you guys  
  
Auggie: so your gonna stay.  
  
Shelby: (catching on now) no, you thought (she let out a smile laugh) you thought i was leaving because of what you guys said.  
  
Ezra: yea  
  
Shelby: that's not why I'm leaving (still laughing)  
  
Scott: then why?  
  
Shelby: because I want to stay with my dad, we have gotten close in the past few weeks and I don't want that to stop. We got a lot of years to catch up on. (the group all of a sudden got this relaxed look on their faces)  
  
Jules: Good for you (Shelby smiles at her) But you will come back and visit, won't you?  
  
Shelby: we'll see (and walks away to Peter's office)  
  
She walks up to his office and notices Sohie inside talking with him.  
  
::knock knock::  
  
Peter: come in  
  
She walks in and smiles at them  
  
Sophie: (surprised to see her) Shelby (gets up adn goes to hug her while Peter does the same)  
  
Sophie: How are things going with your dad?  
  
Shelby: great, I couldn't be happier, back with my old friends adn me and my dad are getting really close.  
  
Peter: Good, oh hjere are your papers an if you ever need anything just give us a call.  
  
Shelby: Thanx, I might take you up on that offer right now, Let;s see i need, a Jaguar ,silver, gotta be silver and.......(sarcastic)  
  
Peter: There's that sarcastic wit I grew to love.  
  
Shelby: Wll we better get going gotta be in Oregon soon, We're stayin at Jason's Aunt's place she is crazy I swear.  
  
Sophie: We'll walk you out.  
  
*Outside*  
  
The Cliffhangers are facing the car talking to Shelby's friends.  
  
David: so why do you call her sizzle?  
  
Lindsay: (along with her friends erupt in laughter) Long story.  
  
David: We got time (just then Shelby , Peter, and Sophie come out) damn!  
  
Chris: you ready?  
  
Shelby: yeah, just a minute, K? (turns to Peter and Sophie) well. I guess this is good-bye.  
  
Peter: Nah, we'll see you agaon. (he gives her a hug adn she turns to Sophie who is getting teary eyed)  
  
Sophie: sta y strong nd don't forget your tools (Seh hugs her)  
  
Shelby: i won't. (then turns to the Cliffhangers) I guess we should get going, gimme a hug. (they all hug her except Scott and Daisy)  
  
Scott: Shels I'll miss you, promise to write this time?  
  
Shelby: (still a mad about Chelsea and Scott together,puts tose feelings aside, this is the last time she'll see him so make it happy) sure I'll try if you promise to write to just ask Peter for the address. (she hugs him and he gives her a kiss on the cheek which sets off Chelsea, Shelby then turns to Daisy)  
  
Daisy: Your leaving me alone with the squealer? (smiling both embrace in a hug) Keep in touch  
  
Shelby: (still hugging her) You know I will.  
  
She takes one last look at her group and gets back in the jeep. As chriss speeds away just lie he came. Jules was crying on auggie's shoulder and everyone else had a sad expresssion on their face as they depart in seperate directions. Chelsea however was happy but didn't show it itl everyone as gone. Now she could definently have Scott all to herself and nothing will stand in her way.  
  
This will be it for a few days, sorry but I gotta go somewhere.I'll post more as soon as I get back. 10 Reviews please.  
  
Kelly  
  



	9. Shelby Calls Horizon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
  
Claimer: Chelsea, Abby, Lindsay, Jason, and Chris are mine.  
  
Hey guys I just got back from a weekend of bugs, bugs, and more bugs, great huh? lol! Anyways here's the next chapter hope you like.  
  
Previous Chapter: Shelby leaves for good.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
It and been a week since Shelby officially left Horizon and started her new school at J.W. Mitchell High School (that's my school!) with her friends adn her dad is due to come back from Brazil today. he had called many times to see how she was and told her he had a surprise for her. Shelby got really excited trying to guess what it was. Lindsay and her had a poll of what it was, and the loser had to skinny dip the next time they went to the beach. They were sitting in the living room doing homework when a red BMW pulls up.  
  
Shelby: (noticing the car immediately jumps up dn heads to the door with a huge smile) He's back! (she runs outside and embraces her father in a hug)  
  
Lindsay: (just follows her friend) Hey Mr. M, glad you made it back ok. (jumpin right to the point) now what is this big surprise?  
  
Mike: (used to her eagerness smiles) nice to see you too Lindsay. The surprise is in the bag (pointing to a medium black bag)  
  
Shelby and Lindsay walk over to the bag but before they open it, it moves. Both girls junped up surprised.  
  
Shelby: It moved.  
  
Lindsay: I won its an animal isn't it (lookin at mike)  
  
Mike: open it.  
  
Shelby: (unzips it and out pops a tiny Chimpanzee with a diaper on, I have know idea where they are from but there're from Brazil now lol, the chimp climbs on Shelby's back and onto her shoulder) how did you get him?  
  
Mike: actually (taking out the rest of his luggage as he speaks) its a her and her name is Abby. We found her lying next to her mother barely alive, so we took her back and nursed her back to health.  
  
Shelby: (taking abby off her shoulder adn handing her to Lindsay) but what about her mother?  
  
Mike: (turning to face her) she wasn't as lucky.  
  
Shelby: (knowing what he meant looks at the chimp playing with Lindsay's hair) oh  
  
Mike: (grabs the last bag and heads inside woth Lindsay and Shelby behind him) so, tell me about your trip back to Horizon (they all go inside and Shelby ad Lindsay tell him about the trip while playin with Abby.)  
  
*Horizon*  
  
Shelby had been gone for 3 weeks now and it was getting close to Halloween. She wrote Daisy a few letters but not Scott, she couldn't deal with that pain. But she was determined to write at least once.   
  
The cliffhangers were all scattered around the lodege. Scott and Chelsea were doing homework at some tables and joking around, Daisy was sitting on teh couch just finishing a letter from Shelby, Auggie and Jules were in a corner cuddling, and David and Ezra were playing a game of chess. Everything at Horizon is going fine.  
  
Scott: (gets up and walks over to Daisy) is that from Shelby? (referring ot the letter)  
  
Dasiy: (looking up) yup  
  
Scott: how come she isn't writing to me? (hurt)  
  
Dasiy: Gee, sherlock hard to figure that out. (she folds up the letter and heads to the kitchen leaving Scott even more confused)  
  
*Peter's office*  
  
Peter is sitting at his desk talking with Sophie about Chelsea while throwing a stress ball from hand to hand.  
  
Sophie: I don't see why she's here, Imean she doesn't to anything wrong and barely ever talks back, what does her file say again?  
  
Peter: (hands to file to her) ::ring ring:: hold on a sec Soph (picks up the phone) Mt. Horizon, Peter Scarborrow speaking.  
  
Shelby: hey peter guess who.  
  
Peter: (recognizing the voice right off) Shelby is that you? (Sophie who had been reading the file now looks up interested)  
  
Shelby: right on ol' captian.  
  
Peter: (lets out a small chuckle) good to hear from you again, how's everything?  
  
Shelby: everythings great, hey I was wondering if the Cliffhangers could come down here for Halloween, you know be normal for once.  
  
Sophie: (mouthing) what's going on? (peter just looks at her and mouths "hold on")  
  
Peter: I don't think......  
  
Shelby: (before he could finish) Iknow what your thinking and you have my word none af then will get drunk do drugs just a little normalacy.  
  
Peter: sounds great but how are we going to get down ther Halloween is in a few days and costumes.  
  
Shelby: Already taken care of, just be at the airport by 7:30 am tomorrow. There will be tickets waiting for you just give them your name. And me and my dad will pick you guys up at the airport.  
  
Peter: you sure he's okay with this?  
  
Shelby: who do you think bought the tickets?  
  
Peter: okay, I'll ask the Cliffhangers and call you back and speak with your father.  
  
Shelby: what you don't trust me? (sarcastic)  
  
Peter: right! (joking around)  
  
Shelby: (joking back) i'm offended now, I better go call me back when you find out bye.  
  
Peter: (smiling) bye Shelby.  
  
Sophie: (confused as to what just went on) what did she want?  
  
Peter: she asked we the cliffhangers would like to come down for Halloween.  
  
Sophie: (shocked) really?  
  
Peter: (nods his head) lets go round up the Cliffhangers.  
  
*Lodge*  
  
Peter looks around and notices there're all in the there and making it easier for him him he just calls.  
  
Peter: Cliffhangers group.  
  
Scott: now? (peter nods his head as everyone gets in a circle)  
  
Peter: (standing in the middle looking at the complaining teenagers in front of him) K, queit down (they all look at him) just a few minutes ago I got off hte phone wit Shelby (everyone erupts in talk again) settle down (they all look back at him) she has asked if you guys would like to came for Halloween. (he watched as most of them perked up) Do you guys wanna go?  
  
David: (standing up) think I speak for eveyone when I say yes. (everyone nods except Chelsea, but Peter didn't notice it)  
  
Peter: okay then its we're going. Go pack for 5 days, we leave tomorrow at 5 am in order to make our flight in time. (the group quickly got up and head to their dorms to pack and talk about the up coming trip adn seeing Shelby again, while Peter returns to his office to call Mike)  
  
*Horizon (4:00 am)*  
  
Sophie: (walks into teh girls dorm) wake up ladies we leave in an hour (Jules is the first one up with a huge smile on, Daisy gets up easily with a slight smile too. But Chelsea is not happy the least about going but putting on a fake smile and go along with it, she plans on not letting Scott out of her sight at all.)  
  
*Boys Dorm*  
  
Peter: Guys get up we leave in an hour (only Scott gets up and walks into the bathroom with a fist full of clothes) Come on up now or we'll just call off the whole trip and no one will go I don't think I'd wanna be you guys when the others find out your the reason we're not going. (the rest of guys got up quickly and head to the bathroom) Much Better. (smiles)  
  
*Lodge*  
  
All the Cliffhangers pile into the lodge with their luggage in their hands.  
  
Peter: Glad, you could joins us guys. (smiling)  
  
David: Dude, this is way to early (dropping his stuff and falling to the couch.)  
  
Peter: (ignoring Davids comment) come on we better get moving, we'l pick something up to eat on the way there. ((He leads them to the van and they all pile in.)  
  
By the time they reach the airport its 7 already. Peter walks over to the desk to get the tickets and they head over to the gate and wait for th eplane.  
  
Scott: Why do we have to leave so early?  
  
Peter: YOu do want to spend more time with her don't you?(he nods) well then stop complaining. (everyone scatters around the waiting area.)  
  
10 reviews please!!!!!!   
-Kelly  



	10. Hello Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground Characters.  
  
Claimer: I own Chelsea, Lindsay, Abby, Chris and Jason.  
  
Previous Chapter: Shelby invites the Cliffhangers down for Halloween. They agree.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
*Merrick House*  
  
Shelby and Mike are eating breakfast, Mike is already dressed in some causal clothes eating in the kitchen while Shelby still in her pjs is in the living room watching tv and eating with a sleeping Abby next to her.  
  
Mike:(walking into the living room) Shel, School (tapping his watch) come on.  
  
Shelby: (pleading) why can't I go, they are my friends, well most of them.  
  
Mike: beacuse you have school, I'm already letting you off Mon. and Tues. so go. (pushing her towards her room to get dressed)  
  
Shelby: but.....(before she could finish he had already pushed her in her room and shut the door then went back into the living room waiting for her finish)  
  
Mike: (looking down at his watch again) come on shelby Let's go (a few minutes later she came out dressed and with out saying a word to him grabs his keys and leave in her VW Bug, my dream car!)  
  
*Airport (about 4)*  
  
Mike is standing in a waiting area looking out the window, and holding Abby. then a plane pulls up to the gate and he waits fo his vistors. like 20 people past through the gate and finally he spotted Peter with a group of teenagers.  
  
Peter: (waling up to Mike) Hello, Mr. Merrick (looks around) where's Shelby?  
  
Mike: She's in school and please call me Mike (Peter nods and introduces the cliffhangers)  
  
Peter: (pointing to each of them) that's Scott...Daisy...Ezra...Chelsea...Juliet...Auggie...Daivid...and their counsler Sophie (smiling)  
  
Mike: Hello everyone this is Abby (nodding to the frightened Chimp in his arms)  
  
Jules: She's so cute, can I touch her? (he nods and Jules tries to pet her but Abby jumps up onto his soulder to hide)  
  
Daisy: She doesn't trust you.  
  
Mike: no she's just scaried, when she gets used to you, she'll come around. Let's your luggage (they head to luggage pick up place adn once everyone gets their stuff they pile into the airport van Mike rented for the evening)  
  
*Merrick House*  
  
Mike Pulls up the long drive to teh door and gets out. The others just sat back in aw at how good the house looked. Eventually getting out  
  
Mike: Shelby's not back yet but should be here any minute now (as if on cue she pulls up the driveway)  
  
Shelby: (noticing everyone as she gets out) hey everyone how's it going?  
  
Jules: (puts down her bags and runs over to her nearly knocking her over) I missed you (and hugs her)  
  
Shelby: I can tell, now do you mind breathing is essential you know.  
  
Jules: (embarassed) sorry. (by now the rest of the cliffhangers including Peter and Sophie were there but Chelsea stayed by the van keeping a close eye on Scott)  
  
Shelby: Do I get a hug from ya'll or not? (one at a time they all hug her) Hey Dais miss me?  
  
Daisy: you bet (they hug)  
  
Shelby: Scott are you gonna gimme a hug or do I have ta beat it out of ya. (joking)   
  
Scott: you always were a smart ass (hugs her close, to close for Chelsea's liking) missed ya.  
  
Shelby: (not answering Scott) Come on I'll show you the house, so grab your stuff.  
  
*Inside*  
She had already shown htem the den livingroom kitchen, diningroom, pool her dad's room and a bathroom.  
  
Shelby: (opening a door) this lovely and yet somehow messy space is my room, Jules, Dais, and Chelsea will sleep in here with why don't you put your stuff down, just throw it in there it can't get anymore messy. (they drop their stuff in the room and shut the door back and walk across the hall) Teh guys stay in that room and Peter and Sophies room is that one, you guys get to share bathroom in the middle it connects to both room so make sure you lock both doors ,please!!!! (joking and backing everyone let out a small laugh while they put their stuff doen and head back out into the living room.)  
  
Peter: Now what are we going to do. (the phone starts ringing)  
  
Shelby: Costumes!  
  
Jules: Shopping?!?!(Shelby gives he a "duh" look)  
  
Mike: come out of the kitchen with the phone) Shel phone call (she takes th ephone and walks into the den with Abby trailing shortly behind) Anyone thirsty? (everyone shakes their head)  
  
Peter: I think we've fine, but thanks anyways.  
  
Mike: (there was an uncomfortable silence) so anyone know what they want to be for Halloween.  
  
Jules: I have no idea.  
  
David: I think Ezra wants to be a Power Ranger, the pink one right (looking at Ezra)  
  
Ezra: sorry I wouldn't want ot take your costume Davy. (knowing he had beaten him smiles as the rest of the group laughs at the comment. Shelby done on the phone walks in)  
  
Shelby: (confused) what'd I miss?  
  
Daisy: the usual rag on David.  
  
Shelby: oh that's easy, anyways Lindsay, Jason, andChris should be here soon to, Chris and Jason can take 4 and I can take 3, so how are we gonna do this?  
  
Peter: Simple, girls with you and guys with Jason and Chris.  
  
Shelby: sounds good (plopping down on the sofa next Scott) sorry Peter and Sophie but you stay here with my dad. No offense or anything but no adults aloud, besides you wouldn't want ot come anyways, Peter, right dad?  
  
Mike: (knowing what she was talking about, a few months ago when he took her to get some more clothes and ended up buying underwear, bathing suits, girl stuff.) no you don't wan to go believe me, that girl is crazy.  
  
Shelby: thank you (smiling. 2 cars appeared in the driveway and 3 people got out and came inside) hey you guys, took you long enough, oh you remember my group. (most of them nod) well why you guys introduce yourselves again. After they finishing greeting each other the get in the cars just as preposed and left.)  
  
They were at the mall fo rhours and finally came home around 9 with hands full of bags. Lindsay, Jason and Chris left knowing it was way to over crowded.  
  
Shelby: Bye gusy see~ya tomorrow (waving as the trio leaves then follows everyone inside)  
  
Mike: let's see those costues!  
  
Shelby: (acting like a little kid) no not til tomorrow night, Loser (joking with the loser part)  
  
Mike: (acting tough) you did not just call me a loser? (as she nods he picks her up and walks over to the pool and throws her in.)  
  
Shelby: (coming up, everyone is laughing and when Mike leans down to help her out she pulls him in too, with that everyone else jumps in except Peter and Sophie.)  
  
Mike finally getting out and grabbing a towel and then sitting with the other adults watching the kids   
  
Peter: Shelby looks so happy.  
  
Mike: she is and so am I, yeah we have our usual fights which usually end in a big hug and ice cream but everythings great. (watching Abby stick her hand in the water and pull it back really fast and run inside.)  
  
Sophie: how's he doing in School?  
  
Mike: A's and B'a except for that C in chemistry but I can't blame her for that. (they continue talking about her til the Cliffhangers finally get out and go change for bed)  
  
Hey guys hope you liked it. I need some help on what each person is going to be on Halloween, so please help me, please!!!  
-Kelly 


	11. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground.  
  
Claimer: I own Chelsea, Lindsay, Abby, Chris, and Jason.  
  
Thanx everyone who help me with the costumes and I'm sorry if you don't understand what I'm tring to describe, I really suck at describing things, Sorry!  
  
Previous Chapter: They arrive at Shelby's and go shopping for costumes.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
*Merrick House (next morning)*  
  
Mike is the first one up making coffee and breakfast. Then Peter walks in ad helps followed by Sophie. About half a hour later after they 3 adults finish their meal the kids start waking up one by one and heading to the bathroom.  
  
Shelby: (waling into the kitchen still in her pjs) Mmmm....is that chocolate chip pancake?  
  
Mike: of course, what else (placing a stack of them on the dining room table while Shebly gets out 8 plates and sits down with one in front of her.)  
  
Shelby: (taking 3) I love these (looking at Peter who was sitting across from her drinking coffee) Peter you might wanna hire him to make these every morning at Horizon.  
  
Peter: (lookin at her) what, you don't like Horizon cuisine (she gives him a "duh" look) too bad its not your problem anymore. (smiling)  
  
Shelby: (Jules, David, and Auggie walk in) I know its yours (joking and going back to her meal)  
  
David: (seeing the food) Mmm not Horizon food (takes a plate and sits down next to Shelby while grabbing 4 pancakes)  
  
Auggie: (also sitting down with a plate) Dude, is that all you think bout? (taking 3)  
  
DAvid: (not even looking up) pretty much!  
  
Jules: (looking at him stuff his face) sickening (sits down next to Auggie with 2.)  
  
Shelby: David you need a life! I'm done. ( she gets up wipes off her plate and places it in the dishwasher, then grabs a cup of OJ on her way to the living room)  
  
By now the rest of them were awaking and heading to the kitchen to eat.  
  
Scott: (walking down the hall dressed looks over and sees Shelby sitting on the couch with Abby lying in her lap watching tv.) Shel (she looks at him) how come your not eating?  
  
Shelby: Already did. (lifts Abby up off her lap and places her on the couch gently then gets up and walks by scott without a wrod adn hesads ot the bathroom.)  
  
Scott just stands there for a few minutes trying ot figure out what just went on, but finally gives up and heads to the kitchen.  
  
*Kitchen*  
  
Auggie, Jules, Chelsea, Daisy, David, Ezra, and Sophie have already taken the spots at the table so Scott walks into the kitchen and sits on one of the stools next to the counter next to Mike. He has a plate full of Pancakes.  
  
Scott: looks delicious! (talking to Mike)  
  
Mike: thank you (smiling)  
  
Scott: (trying to make conversation) so any idea what we're doing today? (taking a huge bite)  
  
Mike: No idea, my guess would be as good as yours.  
  
Scott: She still not predictable huh? (looking at the gentlemen next to him)  
  
Mike: (shaking his head while smiling) no not at all. (he continues eating the rest of his meal in silence)  
  
*Den*  
  
They were all in the den watching tv and waiting fo rShelby to tell them what they were going to do.  
  
Shelby: (appearing in the door with a baby blue string bikini on) Ready to go o the beach?  
  
Jules: (the first ot speak up) you bet come on guys lets get changed.  
  
Daisy, Ezra, Peter and Soophie sticking behind along with Mike and Shelby.  
  
Daisy: sunlight?  
  
Shelby: ther's usually that there you know. (sarcastic)  
  
Peter: Are grown-ups allowed or will we embarass you (joking)  
  
Shelby: (joking back) you can come just keep your distance. (by now everyone was laughing.)  
  
::ring ring::  
  
Mike: I'll get it (picking up the phone)  
  
Shelby: (looking at the people left in the room) aren't you gonna change?  
  
Peter: yeah, we're just waiting for the rooms ot clear out.   
  
Mike: Shelby phone (handing her the phone as she walks out onto the deck with it)  
  
Shelby: (on the phone) Hello....Hey Linds whats up?....your kidding.....no way... how did you find out?.... I say we get do soe serious payback...Don"t worry bout that... Just meet me at the peak in an hour k?.... Bye (she hangs up the phone with a devilish smile and walks back into the living room to find, Scott, Chelsea, Auggie, Jules, and David ready to go in the bathing suits.) Why don't we go ahead down, dad can you bring everyone else?   
  
Mike: sure can, be careful   
  
Shelby: I will, I'm taking Abby too, meet us at the peak! (grabbing her keys and her bag with her clothes and towel and sunscreen, then picking up a still sleeping Abby) Come guys it might be a tight squeeze. ( they all follow her into her car, Scott, Auggie, and Chelsea sat in the back with Jules on Auggie's lap and David sat in the front with shelby, and Abby awake now on her lap) buckle up everyone i don't want a fine. (they all buckle)  
  
Shelby pulls out of the long drive and turns on the radio, then starts driving towards the beach. It took about 10 minutes to get there and she pulled into the parking lot and got out followed by the rest of the group.  
  
Shelby: (walking out onto the beach) where should we sit?  
  
Scott: there? (pointing to a place right in the middle of the beach)   
  
Shelby: (glancing at it) no I know of a better place, follow me.  
  
David: Where is this better place?  
  
Shelby: (walking around the rocks to a clearing with rocks behind it and to the other side so you could just see the ocean) this is what me and my friends call the peak. We sometimes sleep here at nights, It's great!  
  
Jules: Do you think we could stay here one night?  
  
Shelby: maybe (putting down her stuff and taling off her shirt) last one in the water has to skinny dip! ( and sets off running into the water followed by a Jules, David, Chelsea, then scott) Scott, aww you were last now strip!  
  
Scott: What do way!   
  
Shelby: Fine then we can wait til everyone else gets here (looking at him)  
  
Scott:No way!  
  
Shelby: (by now everyone except Chelsea was laughing uncontrollably) Do i have ot make you, cause you know I will!  
  
Chelsea: (getting fed up) look he doesn't want to do it so just leave hin alone slut!  
  
Shelby: (lunging at her and taking her down under the water while Scott and Auggie try to break them up) no one calls me a slut (finally Scott gets ahold of Chelsea, and Auggie grabs Shelby)  
  
Scott: You guys thats enough. Chelsea apologize to Shelby.   
  
Chelsea: no power on this earth could make me apologize ot her. (she gets up and walks away)  
  
Scott: Sorry shels but I gotta go see whats up (he leaves to talk with Chelsea)  
  
Shelby: What is that girl's problem? I've been nothing but nice to her! (getting out of Auggie's grip)  
  
Jules: She doesn't like how you and Scott are friends.  
  
Shelby: Well she can kiss my ass cause I don't care.  
  
David: Cat fight is gonna break out tonight!  
  
Shelby: (rolls her eyes at him) lets just not talk bout her and have a good time. (she splashes water at Jules who splashes back until pretty soon it becomes a water war.)  
  
*Next to the Rocks*  
  
Scott is sitting next to Chelsea talking.  
  
Scott: why do you have to be so rude to her, she's been nothing but nice to you and this is her territory. (looking at her)  
  
Chelsea: I know and I'm sorry I just didn't like the way she was treating you. (looking at him with fake sympathetic eyes)  
  
Scott: It was a joke but I guess I can forgive you (leaning in to Kiss her as she smiles ot herself)  
  
They get up and walk back to the shore hand in hand. Shelby sees them walking hand in hand back out and looks away jealous. She made a promise to herself right then that she was going to ignore Chelsea the rest of the visit.  
  
By now the rest of the had gotton there and were hading out towards thte water. Shelby saw Lindsay come and got out to talk to her about their plan.  
  
The rest of the afternoon went by quickly and by 3 they were all ready ot head back and get ready for Halloween.   
  
*Merrick House*  
  
Everyone except Jules and Ezra, who were showering, were in the den watching tv and talking about tonight.  
  
Shelby: We're gonna go to a party tonight then to the peak to stay the night.  
  
Daisy: ooooh the peak (saying it in a creepy way)  
  
shelby: Yes the peak but I'm gonna have ot meet you guys at the party me and linds got to take of something first.  
  
Auggie: then how we gonna get ther?  
  
Shelby: Chris will drive my car and Jason drives the jeep, no prob.  
  
Scott: Where you going?   
  
Shelby: wouldn't you like to know? (teasing him)  
  
Scott: (matter of factly) yea I would.  
  
Shelby: (seeing Jules come out of the bathroom) I bet (gets up dn walks to the bathroom to take a shower leaving a group of confused people)  
  
*8 o'clock*  
  
Everyone is in thier rooms getting dressed and the three anxious adults are waiting in the living room. Scott and Chelsea were the first ones to come out. Chelsea was wearing a tinkerbell outfit with wings full of glitter and a white glittery skimpy dress, with shiny white high heels. Scott was wearing a cowboy get up with tight pants(that want you to just reach out and grab his but), a flannel shirt, boots, a black cowboy hat adn a belt buckle that said wild wild west on it.  
  
Next to come out was Auggie and Jules. they were Romeo and Juliet. I'm hoping you can gues what they were wearing, just think the movie with Leo and Claire in it what ever outfit pops into your head, I can't describe what they are wearing its to hard.  
  
Next was Daisy, she was a cat. She is wearing black short shorts with a black tail coming out th back and a black hulter top, she has Whiskers done on her face and has contacts like cats eyes.  
  
Ezra was next, he was Zorro. He has a black cape and wearing a black silk shirt and black pants with a Zorro mask over his face.  
  
David came out next dressed as drag queen. He had on a skimpy red leather dress, his hair was a curly aburn wighe is wearing red high heels, with tan stockings so no one can see the hair, he has ruby red lipstick and bllush on his cheeks along with light red eyeshadow with black eyeliner and fake eyelashes, and on his eyes were some clip on playboy bunnies. By the time he got down the hall everyone was practically on the floor laughing, while Mike took a Picture as he had done for everyone else.  
  
Shelby was the last to come out, She was Jeanie from I dream of jeanie except her outfit was black not pink. Her lips were a shiny pink and her eyeshadom was brown with glitter on the top to make her eyes light up, and black eyeliner around her eyes so you could see the blue in them. She had glitter on her cheeks over the blush and as she walked into the living room seh had the hugest smile on her face.  
  
Mike: (taking a picture) you look great (giving her a hug)  
  
Shelby: thanx, Dad. (she sits down next to David and just starts laughing at him)  
  
DAvid: Don't be jealous of this (pointing ot himself)  
  
Shelby: no prob there. (looking out the window and seeing Lindsay's Porich pull up) I gotta go now guys see you in like an hour, bye.  
  
Mike: wait I want a group photo (everyone walks up to door and poses for the picture, then head back to their seat as mike approaches Shelby) have fun tonight, sweetie and be careful, I trust you (handing her his credit card and the camera)   
  
Shelby: Thanx daddy (giving him a kiss on the cheek and leaving to get in the car with Lindsay)  
  
Lindsay was Jasimen wearing a baby blue Bra/shirt and really big baby blue pants with gold pointy shoes. Her hair is pulled back and she's wearing a wig to match Jasimen's hair, she has pink shiny lip gloss and light pink blush with black eyeliner and light blue eyeshadow on.   
  
Lindsay and Shelby leave to get what they needed to pull off their plan later on that night.  
  
*Living room*  
  
Scott: Shelby looked good.  
  
David: and I don't? (acting affended)  
  
with that everyone bursts out laughing again til they hear a car pull up. Jason adn Chris emerge from the jeep.  
  
Jason is dressed as a pharaoh he had a white cloth covering up the lower section down to his knees and just in case he wore some white pants. His chest was fully exposed, he has nice muscles and abs. On the top part of his arm he has a gold thingy around it (i forgot what they wer called) and he has a gold band going around his head.  
  
Chris is Aladdin. He is wearing the street clothes with that Aladdin wore exposing part of his chest, which like Jason is built but not as good. he messed up his hair and put a hat on like Aladdin's.  
  
Jason: (opening the door) ya'll ready to go?  
  
Jules is the first one up with a huge smile and everyone follows soon after, get in the cars and leave.  
  
That's all for now. Hope you like it!!! Sorry but my hands hurt. I need some help as to what they are going to do at the party. Please help me out here.  
-Kelly  



	12. Party!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground.  
  
Claimer: I own Chelsea, Lindsay, Abby, Chris, and Jason.  
  
Previous Chapter: Everyone is dressed and ready to go the Halloween Party.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Everyone was enjoying themselves at the party, some where on the outskirts of town. Ezra and Daisy were dancing along with Auggie and Jules. Chris and Jason headed off to find some girls. David on the other hand was up on a table dancing with some girls. Scott and chelsea were in teh kitchen enjoying some "refreshments".  
  
Chelsea: (to scott who was halfway done with his first drink) Come on I wanna dance (whinny and pulling on his arm)  
  
Scott: (puuting down his drink) lets go (they join the rest of the group)  
  
*The Peak*  
  
Lindsay and Shelby were putting something behind the rocks.  
  
Shelby: Is that all of it? (looking around)  
  
Lindsay: yea, they're gonna be so suprised!!!! (laughing)  
  
Shelby: (laughing) I know lets get the party. (with that they walk back to the car and head to the party.)  
  
*Party*  
  
Shelby and Lindsay walk through the door arm in arm adn look around to find everyone. Shelby noticing Jason by the window goes over.  
  
Shelby: (yelling over the music) Hey, you mind if I join you?  
  
Jason: (with out any hesitation grabs her hand and they head off to the living room where everyone else dancing was) Hell no, Sizzle, let's go show them how its done! by the way that outfit looks waesome on ya.  
  
Shelby: (embaressed) shut up jason!   
  
Once in the living room they started dancing really close and Jules is the first to notice she's there.  
  
jules: (pointing at her) Do you think they're gong out?  
  
Auggie: (noticing the closeness) I don't know, maybe, lets get a drink. (they head off towards the kitchen)  
  
Some where else in the living room Ezra and Daisy are dancing and goofing around adn laughing at David.  
  
Daisy: I think he planned this! (laughing)  
  
Ezra: me too! (they continue laughing at him til Dasiy spots Shelby heading off with Jason)  
  
Daisy: I'll be right back  
  
Ezra: (watching her leave) k  
  
*Kitchen*  
  
Shelby and Jason had just walked in and saw, Jules, Auggie, Lindsay, and Chris talking. They walked over to them.  
  
Shelby: Hey guy having fun yet? (taking the beer Chris just handed her)  
  
Jules: this is so much fun! (smiling)  
  
Auggie: (wrapping his arms around Jules' waist from behind) shel, though you said you didn't dance. (remembering what she said at the MORP)  
  
Shelby: I said I'm not a dancer Aug, not I don't dance.   
  
Daisy: (coming up to the group) hey guys.  
  
Shelby: hey dais, I saw you and Ez dancing, something I need to know about there?   
  
Daisy: I'll tell ya later.  
  
Shelby:(getting serious and looking at the cliffhangers there) oh by the way I promised Peter no one would be drunk so only one drink please and spread the word, K? (Auggie and nodded an left back out onto the livingroom) Come on Dais, your gonna tell me everything (they walk off outside by the pool.)  
  
Jason: (turning to look at Lindsay who was drinking her beer) so where were you two?  
  
Lindsay: (plainly) Girl stuff, Do I need to elaborate? ( watching their fces turn completely uninterested)  
  
Chris: (quickly) No, No way girl, you keep that stuff between you to,Please!  
  
Jason: Come on lets dance (the trio heads back into the livingroom)  
  
*Pool Area*  
  
Daisy and Shelby are been sitting on the swings talking.  
  
Shelby: so what's up between you and Freakin?  
  
Daisy: nothing really, we have just been getting pretty close lately.  
  
Shelby: and that's nothing! (dasiy looks at her friend)  
  
Daisy: I think I like him.  
  
Shelby: What about David?  
  
Daisy: David, he's a jerk? Forget about him!  
  
Shelby: So you made up your mind? (Daisy nods her head) good for you then. Lets go dance some more.  
  
*Livingroom*  
  
Scott and Chelsea were dancing pretty close.  
  
Chelsea: Scotty lets go outside. I'm tired! (grabbing his hands and start walking to the pool area, once outside)  
  
Scott: (confused) I thought you wanted to dance?  
  
Chelsea: (seductive) Well I don't now.  
  
Scott: (catching on wraps his arms around her waist as she wraps her arms around his neck) This better? (leaning in to kiss, her they are cenimeters from each others lips)  
  
Shelby (seeing them come out as her and Daisy were heading back inside decided to break up their moment) hey guys having fun (she asked with Daisy by her side)  
  
Chelsea: (dropping her arms) You had to interupt? (giving her on evil glare)  
  
Shelby: (satisified they didn't kiss) Yup, anyways I promised Peter and Sophie none of you guys would get drunk or do druge, so only 1 drink.  
  
Scott: Only one, got it.  
  
Shelby: (not wanting to leave them alone) Scott, wanna dance?  
  
Scott: Sure, I'll be right back Chels. (leaving Daisy smiling and Chelsea with a furious look on her face)  
  
Just as they were walking back onside people started running out and flashing lights could be seen in the front. Jason saw Shelby and Scott coming in.  
  
Jason: (grabbing her by the arm as he ran by) The cops are here.  
  
Shelby: Where's everyone else (worried)  
  
Jason: I told them to meet us at te car. (as they run by Chelsea and Daisy Scott grabs Chelsea and Daisy follows and they run to the car.)  
  
By the time they reached the car David and Ezra were already there.  
  
Shelby: Where's Jules and Auggie and Linds. (worried they got caught)  
  
Jules: (running up behind them hlding Auggie's hand) we're here, Lindsay said she'd meet us at the peak.  
  
They all got in the cars and drove off as fast as they could to the peak.  
  
*Peak*  
  
Lindsay is already there in casual clothes and the fire started with her sleeping bag rolled out. The others walking down in still in the costumes tey had already packed a bag and put it in the trunk along with some blankets.  
  
Lindsay: (turning around) took you long enough (sarcastic)  
  
Shelby: (sitting her blanket down next to Lindsay) I'm gonna get changed (heading around the rocks so no one could see her.)  
  
Jason: (looking at everyone as they sat down their blankets to sit on) I'm starving, anyone else?  
  
David: (still in his drag queen outfit) Me too! Being a girl really gives you an appeitite. (everyone burst out laughing)  
  
Shelby: (coming back in her casual clothes and carryong her bag) Who's next?  
  
Scott: (getting up) Me (goes to the same spot she came out of.)  
  
Shelby: (looking at Jason and Chris) why don't you guys go get us some pizzas?  
  
Chris: you read my mind sizzle (standing up) lets go Jay Jay.  
  
Jason: what dressed like this? (pointing at his costume, a pharaoh, practically nothing)  
  
Shelby and Lindsay at once: Yup!!! Now go (pushes them towards the car as Scott returns)  
  
Scott: where are they going?  
  
Shelby: Pizza!  
  
Lindsay: (once she sees the car drive off) now that they're gone!  
  
Shelby: we can get set up (looking at the group of confused faces) see they pulled this prank on Lindsay now they have to pay.  
  
Jules: what are you gonna do   
  
Lindsay: We went to the store and got tons of shaving cream, balloons, chocolate, honey, you name it, its messy we got it. (shelby goes off to get the stuff and comes back with buckets of stuff)  
  
Shelby: But now we got to fill them up before they get back, then hide behind the rocks all around her and once they put the pizzas down we fire.   
  
They all work together to fill the balloons in time as they wait for tehy two to get back. It had been 45 minutes oand everyone was in place already changed into their casual clothes and positioned around the roocks as Jason and Chris pulls up with 4 pizzas.  
  
The two come into the clearing to find no one around, thinking it was a joke.  
  
Jason: Oh are we playing hide and go seek now? (laughing to himself)  
  
They set the pizzas down and walk to down to the shore line then out of nowhere everypne pops ukp throwing their balloons at them and coming out of their hiding spots with buckets in hand and still throwin them.   
  
Chris making his way to Chelsea's buck grabs one as she hits him in the head with a chocolate filled one. He throws a chocolate filled one at her too. By now Jasonhad grabs a few balloon himselfand started throwing it at people by now they had made it into the ocean and still throwing balloon.  
  
Shelby creeps up behind Scott, taps him on the back and pops a balloon filled with honey on his head. then tries to swim away since she was out of balloons, but he catche her and pops his last shaving cream fillled in her hair and rubbs it in.  
  
Scott: there you go. (adding a pat on the cheek as well)  
  
Shelby: Your dead. (she jumps on his back taking him under)  
  
David: Dogpile on Scott (everyone jumps on Scott when he comes up)  
  
This went on for a another 30 minutes til they finally made their way back up the beach to eat they're now clod pizza.  
  
Shelby: So you guys have fun tonight?  
  
Scott: this was great shel!   
  
Jules: yeah thanx for inviting us down here to visit you! (everyone nodded in agreemen t except of course Chelsea.)  
  
David: I don't kow about you guys but I'm tired!   
  
Lindsay: me too, lets go to bed.  
  
Everyone settles down on their blanket and close their eyes with sleep coming soon.  
  
*Morning*  
  
Its about 8 in the morning Jason is up and waking up Lindsay, Chris and Shelby.  
  
Jason: wake up everyone else while I take tis stiff up to the car. (Shelby nods)  
  
Shelby goes over to Daisy wakes her up then Ezra, Jules, Auggie, and David. Jules wakes up Scott and Scott wakes up Chelsea.  
  
Shelby: come on lets get home and shower, I still smell like chocolate and shaving cream.  
  
They pack up their stuff and head back to Shelby's house, but making a quick stop my McDonalds to pick upp breakfast.  
  
*Merrick house*  
  
Shelby: (walking in through the door) dad, we're home. (yelled, knowing evryone would be up)  
  
Mike: we're in here (yelling from the den)  
  
Shelby: I'm gonna take a shower, there's 2 other ones, one in my dad's room and you kow where the other one is. (heading to her room along with Jules and Daisy)  
  
The rest of them head into the den to eat their breakfast and talk abuot what happened last night.  
  
Peter: (watching them walk in) did you guys have fun last night?   
  
Ezra: Yea we had a blast.  
  
David: Especially the food fight!   
  
Sophie: (interested) what food fight?  
  
Jason: The one Shelby and Lindsay decided to pull on me and Chris.  
  
Lindsay: It was hillarious!!!!!!!!  
  
Mike: sounds like you guys had a long night.  
  
Auggie: yea and I'm still tired!  
  
Peter: well, we still have 2 more days here so rest up now, I hear Shelby's got something really fun planned tommorrow.  
  
Scott: what?  
  
Sophie: Can't say!  
  
Lindsay: I know what it is! (getting the cliffhangers attention)  
  
David: Well?  
  
Lindsay: I can't say, anyways we won't be able to join you guys, school.  
  
Peter: Doesn't Shelby have School, too?  
  
Mike: (jumping in) I let her off Mon and Tues.  
  
Chris: Lucky girl, Hey Mr. M wanna write a note for me to?  
  
Mike: no, but if you all get an excuse from your parents you ca come too (making the three smile) and I wanna see the notes too.  
  
Jason: Thanx Mr. M, Well I bettter go I'll be back in the morning with that note. (he leaves)  
  
Chris: Me too, bye.  
  
Lindsay: Love to stay but I'm beat see~ya later bye. (leaving also)  
  
The rest of them go back to eating their breakfast and enjoy tv.  
  
Bout a holf hour later Shelby walks out into the livingroom in her pjs.  
  
Scott: Shel (noticing her first) how come your in your pajamas?  
  
Shelby: (grabbing her breakfast) because we're not going anywhere today.  
  
Scott: Oh, I got shower. (gets up leaves to take a shower)  
  
Jules is the next to come out, in clothes, followed by Daisy. And Auggie and David take their showers.  
  
Jules: (noticing Shelby in her PJs) shelby why are you in your pajamas?   
  
Shelby: (rolls her eyes and repeats what she had just said) beacause we're not going anywhere today.  
  
Jules just sits down on the floor in front of her and eats her breakfast. Daisy joins Shelby on the couch adn eats her breakfast. Abby noticing Shelby home comes up and jumps in her lap and climbs up to the shoulder.  
  
Shelby: hey Abby, did you miss me. (Abby just hugs her necK) I guess so (then gives her a piece of her sausage bisciut)  
  
They all just sat around all day and eventually falling asleep in the livingroom.  
  
Hope you guys liked it!! 10 reviews please......  
  
-Kelly 


	13. Disneyland

Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground.  
  
Claimer: I own Chelsea, Abby, Jason and Lindsay.  
  
Sorry guys but my computer is doing some strange screwed up stuff and I lost chapter 13. So its taking me extra long time to get up. Sorry if the spelling is off but I'm typing this up fast and just use the best fit word. lol. Sorry again for taking so long..  
  
Previous Chapter: The Cliffhangers come to visit Shelby.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
*Next morning*  
  
The group is outside piling into the reanted airport van. There were 5 rows of seat. n teh very front is Peter and Mike, the driver, the next seat back is Sophie and Ezra. in the next seat is Auggie, Jules, and David. Teh 4th row is Scott and Chelsea. Then in the very back seat is Shelby and Diasy. As they were pulling out a green Jeep pulls up in th drive. and out pops 2 heads.  
  
Mike: (yelling out the drifers window) cutting it close aren't ya? where are those notes?   
  
Lindsay: (walking up to the van) You wouldn't leave without us! (sarcastic) here you go. (handing him her note along with Jason.)  
  
Mike: (looking them over) looks good, I'll keep them in the glovecompartment. (the two hop into the van and sit in the two seats in the very back with shelby adn Daisy.) Where's Chris?  
  
Jason: His mother is a bit ticked that he would even ask her to go.   
  
Mike: Why?  
  
Shelby: (not wanting her father to find out why) Let;s get going.  
  
Mike: (finding it a bt strange for her to change the subject nbut ignoring it) Everyone buckled? (looking back they all nod.) Let's go.  
  
He pulls out of the driveway and onto teh freeway heading north from their Monterey home to San Fransico.  
  
*the car*  
  
Everyone was talking amoungst themselves. The four in the back are looking at pictures, from Halloween and joking around.  
  
Shelby: (laughing) OMG lok at this (showing it everyone else.)  
  
Scott: (turning around to find out what it was) What's going on back there?  
  
Shelby: Does he look familiar to you? (handing him the pic)  
  
Scott: (looks at it and eyes get really big as he looks at the pic of him using the restroom outside in the bushes on the side of the house, embarrassed) I had to go and the bathroom was full.   
  
Chelsea: (now wanting to see it) Let me see. (trying to grab it)  
  
Shelby: (taking it before dhe could) I don't think so. (ans puts it back in the stack.)  
  
Jason: (yelling up to the front) Mr. M turn up the radio.   
  
Mike turns the nob up adn the music blasts in te van. Shelby catching onto the Blink 182 song What's my age again quickly adn her and Lindsay join Jason in the song while the other just stare at them like their crazy Even Sophie and Peter.  
  
"I took her out it was afriday night  
I wore cologne to get the feeling right  
We started making out and she took off my pants  
But thein I turned on the tv  
And that's about the time she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when you're 23"  
  
Shelby: (noticing all of them looking at them) Come on join in its fun. (slowly they join in except Peter, Sophie and Chelsea. She just watched with a discusting look on her face.)  
  
"And are still amused by tv  
What the hell is ADD?  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again  
What's my age again?  
Then later on, on the drive home   
I called her mom frim a pay phone  
I said i was the cops   
and your husband's in jail  
This state looks down on sodomy  
And that's about the time that bitch hung up on me  
Nobody likes you when your 23  
And still more amused by prank calls  
What's the hell is caller ID?  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's myy age again?  
What's my age again?  
Ands that's about the time she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when your 23  
And stilll act like your in freshmen year  
What the hell is wrong with me?  
My friends say I should act my age  
Wjat's my age again?  
What's my age again?  
And that's about the time she broke up with me  
No one should take themselves so seriously  
With many years to fall in line  
Why would you wish that on me?  
I never want to act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?"  
  
Teh rest of the ride went by quicky and soon enough they were close to their destination. Mike drives by the entrance to Disney land and aprks in the parking lot. ( i don't know where Disneyland in CA so don't be mad me)  
  
Jules: (wide eyed) we're going to disney land. (Shelby just nodded while getting out of the van and joining everyone else.)  
  
Shelby: Last one to there sits with the squealer (with that they all run to the entrnce except Jules who tries to act offended. Auggie purposely lost to ride nest to Jules the entire time.  
  
Mike payed for the tickets and they entered the park and went straight to tommorrow land to ride Spcae mountain. They rode that 3 times then on the ay out.  
  
Auggie: That's was great. (walking hand in hand with Jules)  
  
Jules: Yeah right that was the freakiest thing on earth!  
  
Shelby: Aww little Princess scaried, well you better suck it up cuz next is Alein encounter.   
  
David: Daisy right up your alley huh?  
  
Daisy: no that would be your death. (raising her eyebrows and walking awa leaving david confused.)  
  
Shelby: come on there's the line.  
  
Tehy waited in line for 30 minutes adn finally got inside. After that they went on (sorry I've never been to Disny in CA so I have no idea what's there and where they are.) Its a small world, Dumbo, Tea cup, Splash mountain, Haunted mansion, Big thunder mountain Railroad, Soaring over California, Magic Carpet Aladdin, Peter Pan's flight, Tom Sawyer Island, adn legend of Lion King.  
  
Chelsea: (coming out of the Loin King ride, she had been complaining all day long and by now everyone was sick of it.) That was the stupidest thing, I can't believe you made us ride it. (turning around and looking at Shelby.)  
  
Shelby: (sick of her and really mad) I don't know what your problem is but, I've been nice to you, even though you don't deserve it, but now I'm tired of being nice. (lunging at Chelsea and knocking her to the ground, Mike was the first person to them)  
  
Mike: (grabbing Shelby off Chelsea) Shelby that's enough.   
  
Shelby: no its not, she thinks she can come here and diss on my friends and then be a huge bitch. (trying to get out of his grib, but Mike was to strong.)  
  
Mike: I think its time ot go. (looking at Chelsea's eye, which is black) some one get her some ice!  
  
Sophie walks over to the soda stand and comes back with a bag of ice and hands it to Chelsea. they walk back to the van in silent and head home.  
  
On the way home they're all in the same spots except Ezra and Chelsea switch places. Peter, Chelsea, Mike, and David are the only ones awake.  
  
Peter: (turning around to face Chelsea right behind him.) when we get back to horizon you are on shuns for 2 weeks and kitchens.  
  
Chelsea: (holding the ice to her eye) why?  
  
Peter: We'll talk about it later. (he turned back around to face the front. while Chelseajust rolled her eyes and couldn't wait ot get away from Shelby. that way Shelby and couldn't be so friendly any more.)  
  
*Merrick House*  
  
they van had just pulled into the driveway and everyone but peter and Mike were sleeping.  
  
Mike: (turning around and speaking) we're back (slowly everyone starts waking up and walking inside to go to bed.)  
  
Lindsay and Chris decided it was to late to go home and stayed in the den with Shelby, because she wasn't going to sleep in the same room as Chelsea.  
  
*Morning*  
  
It is around 7 and some one knocks at the door. Mike the only one up walks ot the door and opens it.  
  
Mike: (noticing who was there) hello Brad, You could have just dropped her off later. (abby jumps onto Mike the second she sees him.)  
  
Brad: She couldn't wait til later.  
  
Mike: Come in.   
  
Brad: (shaking his head) no thanks I gotta get to work, We all don't have today off. (joking)  
  
Mike: oh well thanks for watching Abby for us.  
  
Brad: (waking away and turning around) Your welcome. ( he gets in his car and goes away)  
  
Mike: (putting Abby down and going into the kitchen when Peter comes in already for the day ahead.) I'm going to go get some Doughnuts for breakfast, make sure Shelby and Chelsea don't talk. (Peter nods and goes to wake up the group.)  
  
*Den*  
  
Jason adn Lindsay are up getting ready to leave. Jason walks over to Shelby.  
  
Jason: (shaking her) Shel, Shel (she opens her eyes) we gotta get home and ready for school. C~ya tommorrow.  
  
By now she is sitting up and he bends down to give her a hug and Lindsay does the same.  
  
Lindsay: I give the permission to jump that girl if she starts bitching again.   
  
Shelby: You know I will. (standing up and walking with them to the door: )Have fun at School! (sarcastic)  
  
Lindsa and Jason: Ha, ha, ha (getting in the car and drivin g away.)  
  
Peter: (appearing behind her) your friends leaving?  
  
Shelby: yeah they're kewl aren't they, hey where's my dad?  
  
Peter: He went to get some doughnuts. DO they know about your past?  
  
Shelby: Yeah and they accepted it. They don't care what I did on the street, just that I'm survived and got that jerk locked up.  
  
Peter: That's good Shelby, so your happy here?  
  
Shelby: (giving hima duh look) yeah, I mean I have great friends and me and my dad are really close now.  
  
Peter: Good for you, shel, good for you.   
  
Shelby: (smiling) thanks, I'm gonna take a shower. (walking into her room for some clothes then to her dad's bathroom cuz someone was in hers.)  
  
About an hour later everyone was dressed adn packing to go back to Horizon when Mike returns with 5 boxes of doughnuts.  
  
Mike: (walking into the kitchen and puting down the boxes) Doughnuts! (that's all he had to say, cuz they all came running and basically inhaling the doughnuts.)  
  
After breakfast they packed up the van and were off to the airport, they were running behind and got to the airport 15 minutes before it was to take off.  
  
Mike: (pulling the van up to the entrance) Everyone grab your stuff and lets go. (while their getting their stuff he pays the guy in front to take the van back)  
  
*The gate*  
  
Peter: Come on guys the plane leaves in 10 minutes, say your good byes quickly. (turning to Mike) Mike thank you for inviting us downhere and a wonderful time, if you evr need anything, just give us a call. (shaking his and then turning to Shelby who was giving Jules a hug, he leans down to hug her) stay strong. (he whispers as they hug she just nods.)  
  
Sophie: (was next hug her they hug) honey if you ever need someone to talk to just give us a call. (Peter motions fro everyone to get on that has already said good-bye so only Daisy and Scott are left)   
  
Shelby: (noddong) I will (looking at Scott) Iguess this is good-bye? (getting teary eyed)  
  
Scott: I'll see you again. (hugging her close) Keep in touch this time. (she nods and he leaves)  
  
Daisy: Back to Juliet Squealing every second of the day. (joking)  
  
Shelby: (letting out a small laugh) I don't miss that, but I'll miss you. (they hug for a few minutes til Peter says the plane is ready to leave) Promise to write every week.  
  
Daisy: Yeah let me know what the outside region is doing. (smirking)  
  
Shelby: I will, you better go before you miss your flight.   
  
Daisy: Bye (truning around to board the plane)  
  
Shelby and Mike watch the plane leave go to the front to get a taxi home.  
  
Sorry guys there wasn't much detail in that but I really don't like this part of the striy I wanted to get to the next chapter. Can I get 8 reviews please?  
  
-Kelly 


	14. Matchmaker

Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground.  
  
Claimer: I own Jason, Abby and Ali Long.  
  
Hey guys sorry this one is short but it basically a set for what happens next in the story. I like it. I hope you do you too.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
It had been 2 months since the Cliffhangers visited and everything was going great at Horizon and at her house. Shelby and Daisy wrote to each other every week as promised. Shelby even wrote Scott a few times. Scott and Chelsea are still going out. Shelby and her father are still close and catching up on lost time.  
  
It is 3 weeks before christmas and all the Cliffhangers are going home for the holidays except Daisy, which she doesn't mind.  
  
*Merrick House*  
  
Jason and Shelby are sitting in the den watching tv and doing homework. Abby is sitting on the table watching Shelby's pencil and thinking its a game grabs it every few seconds.  
  
Shelby: (Abby just grabbed her pencil again) Abby stop it (she gently pushes her away and goes back to her homework, but Abby just comes back and sits watching it) chemistry I hate Chemistry.  
  
Jason: (joking) Well at least you get 50 more problems to learn to like it.   
  
Shelby: Shut up!  
  
Jason:(laughing to himself then getting serious) Are you eating at my house tonight?  
  
Shelby: I don't know what's your mom cooking?  
  
Jason: Tacos  
  
Shelby: Sure, hey maybe we invite my dad. (hinting him)  
  
Jason: (knowing what she's talking about, hooking up their parents.) You kow its not gonna work, their totally different. (not interested)  
  
Shelby: (determined) never know til I ask him.  
  
Mike: (walking into the den with his breifcase in one hand adn the mail in another) Ask him what?  
  
Shelby: (surprised turnin around to look at him) If you want to eat at Jays tonight, I hear Ms. Long is making Tacos. (trying to convince him.)  
  
Mike: (looking up from the stack of mail)I don't think so hun, I have a ton af work to do. (he leaves)  
  
Shelby: (getting up and following him into the kitchen) Please, you've been working late everynight this week, just one night, please? (begging adn giving him the puppy dog eyes, which he can't resist)  
  
Mike: giving in) fine, when's dinner?  
  
Shelby: (smiling) I don't know (yelling to the den) Jay when's dinner?   
  
Jason: (yelling back) 6:30  
  
Mike: ok (walks back to his room and she goes back to the den.)  
  
Jason: (as she sits down, and not even looking up from his work) so, he gonna come?  
  
Shelby: yup!  
  
Jason: kewl (shutting his book, standing up and getting his stuff) I better get home. C~ya at 6:30  
  
Shelby: 6:30 bye. (he leaves and shelby goes back to her homework)  
  
*Jason's house*  
  
They are seated at the table Ms. Long and Mike are across from eachother as with Shelby and Jason. There is an uncomfortable silence.  
  
Shelby: (trying to break the ice) The tacos are really good.  
  
Ms. Long: thank you Shelby, why don't youhave another one. (handing her a shell)  
  
Mike: Ali these are great, what's your secret?  
  
Ali: I can't reveal that, now can I? (smirking)  
  
Mike: (smirking back) Well, then now how am I supposed to get it?  
  
Shelby: (mouthing to Jason) I told you so!  
  
Ali: I'll think of something.  
  
Jason: (getting fed up with them flirting) I'm done, it was great mom. (he leaves to the kitchen to put his plate away.)  
  
Shelby: (standing up) Me too. Thanks Ms. Long (she nods and Shelby follows Jason to the kitchen.)  
  
Ali: I guess its time to clean up. (standing up and starts clearing off the table.)  
  
Mike: (standing) let me help. (he takes a few things off the table and proceeds to the kitchen.)  
  
*Jason's room*  
  
shelby and Jason are in there talking.Jason's sitting on the bed and Shelby is standing.  
  
Shelby: I knew it would work. they like eachother. I mean really like eachother. (smiling)  
  
Jason: (not happy about their parents flirting) What's so good about that? (sour)  
  
Shelby: (sitting next to him) If they get married then you would be my brother. (kinda jokin but kinda wishing it was true.)  
  
Jason: I practically am now why get the parents involved? (dryly)  
  
Shelby: (not liking the way he is acting) What on earth is your problem?  
  
Jason: I don't have a problem, its you who's trying to mess up our lives my hooking up our parents! (yelling)  
  
Shelby: Please, I would never mess up our lives. (yelling back)  
  
Jason: Whatever. (then goes into his bathroom adn Shelby leaves the room)  
  
*Kitchen*  
  
Ali is washing and Mike is drying and stacking them to be put away.  
  
Mike: I was wondering maybe, you would want to go out to dinner with me some time?  
  
Ali: Are you asking me on a date Mr. Merrick? (smirking but happy he finally asked.)  
  
Mike: yea, so what do you say?  
  
Ali: (joking) I don't know, I'll have to check my schedule.  
  
Mike: (joking back) Well if you don't want to.....  
  
Ali: I'd love too.(washing the lst dish and handing it to her)  
  
Mike: k, I'll pick you up Fri. at 7? (drying and stacking the last dish)  
  
Ali: Okay, (walking with him to the door.) You guys may want to hurry up and get home before it starts to storm any harder.  
  
Shelby: (walking down the stairs) it can get any harder?   
  
Mike: Could, you ready to go. (she nods he turns to Ali) thank you for the wonderfull dinner.  
  
Shelby: yea, thanks. (smiling as she walks out the door to the car.)  
  
Mike: See you on friday. (he leaves to the car and they drive off.)  
  
*Car*  
  
It is storming really bad and mike is driving fast to get home before it gets any worse. Remembering his short cut he found on day turns down the run. It is a dirt road by now muddy, there are fields of just grass on one side and on the other is trees and and fences. It was basically deserted.  
  
Shelby: (confused) Dad, where are we going?  
  
Mike: its a short cut I found one day,  
  
Shelby: oh, (jumping right to what she wanted to know) so, what did you and Ms. Long talk about?  
  
Mike: Why would i tell you? (smirking)  
  
shelby: because I wanna know.  
  
Mike:We talked about the dinner.........  
  
Shelby (very impationant) and?  
  
Mike: And i asked her out.  
  
Shelby: (smiling) what did she say?  
  
Mike: (truning to look at her face) She said........ she said.......  
  
Shelby: well?  
  
Mike: yes (smiling)  
  
Shelby: (truning back to look at the road and noticing something in the road) OMG! Look out!!!!!! (yelling)  
  
  
I kow the most rotten place to stop! Can I get 10 reviews please?  
  
-Kelly  
  
  



	15. Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground.  
  
Claimer: I own Jason, Lindsay, Abby, Chelsea, Ali Long, and Chris.  
  
Hey everyone, sorry its been so long since I last updated. But here is chapter 15, if anyone is still reading it. lol.  
  
~ means what Shelby is thinking.  
  
Previous Chapter: Shelby : (screaming) LOOK OUT!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
It has been 3 weeks since the crash, now Shelby was in the green jeep on her way back up to the only other home she knew. She sits next to the window just starring at all the trees going by, thinking of all that has happened in the past 3 weeks to make her go back While Abby slept on the seat next to her.  
  
~Shelby : (screaming) LOOK OUT!!!!!!!  
  
Mike looked at the road and quickly turned the wheel to stop from hitting the dear that was frozen right in the middle of the road. The road is so muddy the small car couldn't stay upright anymore adn flipped over and over several time, throwing Mike from the car before it slammed into the tree. Leaving Shelby inside.  
  
Mike: (walking up a few minutes later) Shelby! (screaming while looking around and finally seeing her her unconsicous in the passenger seat.) Shelby! (trying to stand ignoring the pain in his stomach. He is to weak to stand so crawls over to the door.)  
  
Mike tries to open the door but it was jammed then notices the window shattered in from the crash and sticks his hand into unbuckle her seat belt.  
  
Mike: (noticing her waking up) Shelby, Shelby, we need ot get you out of the car. It going to explode!  
  
Shelby: (trying to help him pull her out the window.) Daddy, what happened? (still out of it.)  
  
Mike: (pulling her completely out of the car as the thunder and lightning cracked around them.) that's not important, awww! (grabbing his stomach as he fell to the ground.)  
  
Shelby: (worried) Daddy, what's wrong?  
  
Mike: (still hoding his stomach and trying ot get away from the car.) I'll be fine, what about you? (by now they were on the other side of the road.)  
  
Shelby: (touching her haed and feeling the blood) I'll live.  
  
Mike: (getting up on his knees) let me see that. AWW! (he collasped into her lap as the car explodes, but they're far enough away they don't get hit.)  
  
Shelby: (crying) Please don't leave me.  
  
Mike: (touching her face to calm her down.) I'm never gonna leave you. okay, you'll make it through this. got it? (she nodded and he clsoed his eyes) Shelby I'm sorry for turning you away when you came to me for help.  
  
Shelby: (crying again) Daddy, Its......  
  
Mike: shh, let me finish. I'm sorry for leaving you,Jess and your mother and not being there when you needed me the most. no matter what happens Shel I'll always be with you. Take care of Abby for me, let her and Jess know I love them. (looking at his daughter one last time) I always have and always will love you, Shelby.   
  
Shelby: I love you too daddy. (sobbing) Daddy, (shaking him but he doesn't move.) Daddy, please don't go. (sheking his lifeless body again) No, come back, you can't leave! (she lays her head down on his chest and just holds him tightly sobbing into his chest.)~  
  
Ali: (looking in the mirror at the adolestant in te back) Shelby, Honey, we'll be there in a little while. (Shelby didn't say a word just continued her gaze out the window.)  
  
~*Hospital*  
  
Shelby is sitting on a bed with a blanket wrappe around her shoulders as the doctor takes a look at her. There is a police officier in the room waiting to find out what had happened. They got a call that someone had seen an explosion and they got there immediately and found her sobbing into a dead body. All they got out her was a name adn a phone number. They called the number and told him the situation. They hadn't got anything else out of her since then. Now she was just staring off into space.  
  
Doctor: (finishing up wrapping her head in gauze.) Well she's got a nasty cut and a conusion. (looking at her) You might want to take it easy for a while. (he leaves the room.)  
  
Jason comes running down the hall looking in each room for her. finallly spotting her in one with an officier. Without hesitation he bursts into the room.  
  
Jason: Shelby! (hugging her but she doesn't respond to it. (Are you okay. (she nods.)  
  
Officier: Are you Jason Long?   
  
Jason: Yes. (still holding Shelby)  
  
Officier: What is this young lady's name?  
  
Jason: Shelby Merrick. Let's go Shels. (helping her off the bed and out the door.)  
  
Officier: Hold on a sec, I need to find out what happened. (sternly)  
  
Jason: (walking up to her and speaking calmly) Look at, I don't think she's up to talking, she just lost her father.  
  
Officier: That was her father? (writing it down as Jason shakes his head) Okay that's all I need for now, but I will need to see her again if something comes up. Is there a number I can contact her by?  
  
Jason: She'll be staying with me. Its the number she gave you earlier. (going back to her side and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.) let's go.~  
  
Jason: (looking at her sitting next to him with a blank look on her face. He reached out to touch her hand but she pulled away.) Shels it willl be okay. (not getting any other reaction he goes back to looking out his own window.)  
  
~*Jason's House*  
  
The ride was queit , the rain had let up a little. Jason tried getting her to talk about what had happened but no use.  
  
Jason: I called Lindsay and Chris they should be here soon. (getting no reaction he went on) Linds is gonna stop by your house and get ya some clothes and Abby, for ya. (she nods.) Look Shel I'm sorry for what I said earloer your not ruining my life.......  
  
Shelby: (cutting him off and turning ot him) It's okay.  
  
Jason: Is there anything I can do? (sitting next to her)   
  
Shelby: (feeling the tears coming again looks at him) hold me. ( he takes her into his arms as she cries into is shoulder.)~  
  
Ali: We're almost there,. (trying to be cheery) you ready? (she asked her but got no reaction.)  
  
~ The funeral is over and Shelby, Jason, Ali, Jess and her mother are in a room with an attorney with them, (are those the people who handle the wills?).  
  
Attorney: To my daughter Jess, I'm sorry I didn't get to know you better, hun, I leave 1 million dollars, TO my other Daughter Shelby, I:m sorry for not being there when you needed me the most. I know I promised I'd never leave you and I won't I'll always be with you, no matter what happens. Take care of Abby for me give her my love and never forget me. I am leaving you 2 million dollars and my estate. To Ali long I leave you the trustee of Shelby's money and 100,000 for always being there, I know once I'm gone, you'll be there for her when she needs someone.~  
  
Jason: Shelby, we'll be up again in a fews weeks. Let the people you again. (She just continued starring out the window.)  
  
~Shelby in thebathroom looking in the mirror with a razor in her hand up against her wrist.  
  
Shelby: (staring at herself) You said you'd never leave me. Now your gone. (pressing the razor to her wrist relesaing some blood.) I can't live without you, Daddy. (tears running down her cheek as she fell to the ground.) Come back.  
(her eyes closed as she lied there lifeless.)  
  
*Hospital*  
  
She is lying in the bad with all kinds of tubes coming out of her and a white bandage on her left wrist. Jason is next to her holding her hand and Lindsay is holding her other. Chris sitting in a chair next to her. Ali is in the back watching with Abby next to her.  
  
Jason: (watching her open her eyes) Hey girl thought you could leave without a good-bye. (trying to lighten the mood. She just made a tiny smile come to lips.)  
  
Shelby: (weakly) How did yo guys find me?  
  
Chris: (putting his hand on the leg for comfort.) I came over to see how you were doing and Abby was going crazy by the bathroom door, so I opened and there you were.   
  
Shelby: (trying to sit up) where's Abby?  
  
Lindsay: She's with Ali. Lie back down and get some rest.   
  
Shelby: When do I get to go home? (lying down and looking at them.)  
  
Ali: (coming up beside Jason and placing a his shoulder) Honey, I'm sorry but when you get out of here your going back to Horizon.  
  
Shelby: (shutting up) No way I'm not going back there. (getting really dizzy falls back to the pillow and fights herself to stay awake.)  
  
Ali: We'll talk about this later, now get some more sleep, your still very weak. (before she coud shelby was already sleeping.)~  
  
She sees the sign to Mt. Horizon.   
  
Ali: We're here! (cheery)   
  
Jason: (getting out) Come on Shel. (getting no respomnse he goes over to her side and opens the door.) Come on Shel, I don't want you to leave as much as you don't want to come here, but you need some help. Come on. (Shelby getting out with Abby following behind her holdong her hand.)  
  
Shelby is still very weak from her loss of blood so she doesn't walk very fast and it was evident to everyone else, Jason offered her some help but she declined it.  
  
Peter: (Walking out of the adminstration building) Hello, Ms. Long. (Shaking her hand along with Jason's, then looking at the pale faced behind them, just making over.) Shelby, nice to have you back.   
  
Shelby: (cold) good to know someone is happy.  
  
Peter: (noting a mental note of her coldness and what she said.) I went over the Cliffhangers med records and no one is allergic to Fur so Abby can stay if you like. (getting no response) Well, Say your good-byes and lets go.  
  
Shelby: (truning to Ali first) Bye (coldly)  
  
Ali: (hugging her with no response) Good-bye Sweetie, We'll be up here in a few weeks to see you.  
  
Jason: I'm gonna miss you sizzle. (hugging her and She hugs him back) Get better. (they part.)  
  
Shelby: (taking Abby's hand ane turning to Peter) Now what.  
  
Peter: Since you just got out of the hospital, no physical, I need to check your bags. (picking up her luggage and heading inside with Shelby and Abby close behind.)  
  
Shelby: (to herself) yippie.  
  
*Admit room*  
  
Peter: (looking through her bag.) You know the rules but just to remind you .There's no drugs, no sex and no violence, your safe here,Shelby, your mind is safe and your body is safe. Understood? (she doesn't respond) Shelby I know the past few weeks have been bad, but trying ot kll yourself was not the answer. (she didn't respond) Okay, Lets's go to my office.  
  
*Peter's Office*  
  
Shelby is sitting in front of him in the chair with Abby on her lap and Peter is behind the desk explaining stuff.  
  
Peter: I'm putting you back in the Cliffhangers.  
  
Shelby: (sarcastic) I'm jumping for Joy.   
  
Peter: (letting it slide) They're all at home for vacation except Dasiy, she'l help you out need it. The doctor said you are still very weak, so you should get some rest, when your settled in.   
  
::Knock Knock::  
  
Peter: come in.  
  
Dasiy: (opening the door and walking in) You wanted to see me. (then noticing Shelby) Shelby?  
  
  
  
Hey all, I'm so happy ff.net is back up. I know you've been waiting for this chapter. I hope you liked it. Can I get 10 reviews please?  
  
-Kelly 


	16. Breakdown

Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground.  
  
Claimer: I own Chelsea and Abby.  
  
Hey guys I haven't gotten very many reviews for the last 2 chapters. Please, Please review it!  
  
Previous Chapter: Shelby comes back to Horizon.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Daisy: (surprised and going over ot her) Why are you here? (not knowing that she was back for good.)  
  
Peter: Shelby will be rejoining the Cliffhangers for the rest of the year.  
  
Shelby : (standing up and coming face to face with her friend) Lets go. (grabbing her bags and taking Abby's hand but having trouble with her bags)  
  
Daisy: (immediately saw her friend's pale skin and how weak she was without mentioning anything she goes to help her grabbing the other bag on her way.) So why are you back in our loving home. (sarcastic)  
  
Shelby : (ignoring the question changes the subject) so what's been going on since I left?  
  
Daisy: not much, the usual pry at your brain til the truth comes out. (hoping she caught onto the hint.)  
  
Shelby: Look, I don't wanna talk about why I'm back here. Okay. (cold and walking a bit faster. she doesn't walk that long before she feels dizzy and falling to the ground. passes out.)  
  
Daisy: (running up ot her, concerned) shelby, Shelby. (not getting a response she runsback to Peter's office, which isn't to far, cuz they only made it down the hall. Open the door as fast as she could) Peter, shelby Passed out. (Peter got up as fast as he could and followed her to where Shelby was.)  
  
Peter: (kneeling down next to her and checking her pulse.) It's okay, she'll be fine. (He picks her up and starts walking to her dorm with dasiy behind with her luggage and Abby beside her.)  
  
Dasiy noticing the bandage as Peter picks her up but didn't say a thing about it.  
  
*Dorm night*  
  
Shelby and Daisy were sleeping in their beds peacefully. Abby was on the pillow on the couch sleeping.  
  
~Shelby : (screaming) LOOK OUT!!!!!!!  
  
Mike looked at the road and quickly turned the wheel to stop from hitting the dear that was frozen right in the middle of the road. The road is so muddy the small car couldn't stay upright anymore adn flipped over and over several time, throwing Mike from the car before it slammed into the tree. Leaving Shelby inside.  
  
Shelby: (trying to help him pull her out the window.) Daddy, what happened? (still out of it.)  
  
Mike: (pulling her completely out of the car as the thunder and lightning cracked around them.) that's not important, awww! (grabbing his stomach as he fell to the ground.)  
  
Shelby: (worried) Daddy, what's wrong?  
  
Shelby: (touching her haed and feeling the blood) I'll live.  
  
Mike: (getting up on his knees) let me see that. AWW! (he collasped into her lap as the car explodes, but they're far enough away they don't get hit.)  
  
Shelby: (crying) Please don't leave me.  
  
Mike: (touching her face to calm her down.) I'm never gonna leave you. okay, you'll make it through this. got it? (she nodded and he clsoed his eyes) Shelby I'm sorry for turning you away when you came to me for help.  
  
Mike: shh, let me finish. I'm sorry for leaving you,Jess and your mother and not being there when you needed me the most. no matter what happens Shel I'll always be with you. Take care of Abby for me, let her and Jess know I love them. (looking at his daughter one last time) I always have and always will love you, Shelby.   
  
Shelby: I love you too daddy. (sobbing) Daddy, (shaking him but he doesn't move.) Daddy, please don't go. (sheking his lifeless body again) No, come back, you can't leave! (she lays her head down on his chest and just holds him tightly sobbing into his chest.)~  
  
Shelby shots up in bed with tears streaming down her cheeks. Looks around at them sleeping, and realizes it is just a dream. She gets up walks to the bathroom to wash her face.  
  
Shelby: (looking in the mirror and talking ot herself) He said he'd never leave, now he's gone because of me. Why am I so cursed? (she turns away from the mirror and heads back to bed to try and get some sleep.)  
  
*Morning*  
  
Since it is vacation they get to sleep in. Daisy is the first one up and goes into the bathroom to get ready. She looks at Shelby before leaving, and tries to get her up. Shelby's eyes are wide open and she has a blank stare on her face. She's on her side starring at the wall beside her bed.  
  
Daisy: (looking at her old friend, waiting for her to tell her what happens) Shel I'm going to get some breakfast, want me to bring yo back some? (no response not even a blink, so Daisy leaves.)  
  
*Cafeteria*  
  
Daisy is sitting at their usual talbe eating when Peter comes up to her.  
  
Peter: Hey Daisy, How are you this morning?  
  
Daisy: I'm Horizon food, what do you think? (dryly)  
  
Peter: okay, Where's Shelby? (noticing her not there)  
  
Daisy: She's still in the dorm. (looking up with concern on her face.) I'm woried about her, when I woke up this morning she was just lying there staring at the wall, not moving.  
  
Peter: I better go check on her. (leaves)  
  
*Dorm*  
  
Peter walks into the dorm and finds Shelby in the same position as Daisy, staring at the wall.  
  
Peter: (walking over and kneels down next to her, sympathetically) Shelb, You got to get up and eat something. (no response) I can't help you unless you talk to me. (still no response) I'm going to bring you something to eat, you need to get your strength back.  
  
Shelby: (turning onto her other side so her back is to Peter) I'm not hungry! (coldly)  
  
Peter: (putting his hand on her shoulder) You have to eat something.  
  
Shelby:( getting angry) Didn't you hear me, I'm not hungry!  
  
Peter: (standing back up) Fine, I'll watch you eat, all of it. (leaving the dorm to get the food.)  
  
Shelby gets up and goes to the bathroom to change then leaves before Peter gets back.  
  
Peter:(returning to the dorm with a tray of food.) Okay Shel.... (noticing her not in her bed, sets down the tray on the desk and goes over to the bathroom, looks in) Shelby? (not finding her, runs out of the dorm and right into Daisy) Daisy, have you seen Shelby?  
  
Daisy: (confused) no, not since i left., why? (getting worried)  
  
Peter: (walking away, still turned around) go get Jeff tell him Shelby ran. (he took off towards the woods, as Daisy went to find Jeff in a hurry.)  
  
*Woods*  
  
Shelby had been running for quite awhile, because she is so weak, she has to use the trees to keep her up, as memories flood her mind.  
  
~Shelby: Sure, hey maybe we invite my dad. (hinting him)  
  
Jason: (knowing what she's talking about, hooking up their parents.) You kow its not gonna work, their totally different. (not interested)  
  
Shelby: (determined) never know til I ask him.~  
  
~Mike: (looking up from the stack of mail)I don't think so hun, I have a ton af work to do. (he leaves)  
  
Shelby: (getting up and following him into the kitchen) Please, you've been working late everynight this week, just one night, please? (begging adn giving him the puppy dog eyes, which he can't resist)  
  
Mike: giving in) fine, when's dinner?~  
  
Shelby running in the woods, grabbing all the treees to stay up, stubbling every once in a while.  
  
~Mike: Why would i tell you? (smirking)  
  
shelby: because I wanna know.~  
  
~Shelby: (truning back to look at the road and noticing something in the road) OMG! Look out!!!!!! (yelling)~  
  
~Mike: (noticing her waking up) Shelby, Shelby, we need ot get you out of the car. It going to explode!  
  
Shelby: (trying to help him pull her out the window.) Daddy, what happened? (still out of it.)  
  
Mike: (pulling her completely out of the car as the thunder and lightning cracked around them.) that's not important, awww! (grabbing his stomach as he fell to the ground.)  
  
Shelby: (worried) Daddy, what's wrong?  
  
Mike: (still hoding his stomach and trying ot get away from the car.) I'll be fine, what about you? (by now they were on the other side of the road.)  
  
Shelby: (touching her haed and feeling the blood) I'll live.  
  
Mike: (getting up on his knees) let me see that. AWW! (he collasped into her lap as the car explodes, but they're far enough away they don't get hit.)  
  
Shelby: (crying) Please don't leave me.~  
  
Shelby falls to the ground from exhaustion.  
  
~Mike: (touching her face to calm her down.) I'm never gonna leave you. okay, you'll make it through this. got it? (she nodded and he clsoed his eyes) Shelby I'm sorry for turning you away when you came to me for help.  
  
Shelby: (crying again) Daddy, Its......  
  
Mike: shh, let me finish. I'm sorry for leaving you,Jess and your mother and not being there when you needed me the most. no matter what happens Shel I'll always be with you. Take care of Abby for me, let her and Jess know I love them. (looking at his daughter one last time) I always have and always will love you, Shelby.   
  
Shelby: I love you too daddy. (sobbing) Daddy, (shaking him but he doesn't move.) Daddy, please don't go. (sheking his lifeless body again) No, come back, you can't leave! (she lays her head down on his chest and just holds him tightly sobbing into his chest.)~  
  
Shelby lies there on the ground unconscious.  
  
*somewhere else in woods*  
  
Peter is running rapidoy through the woods to find her before she does something.  
  
Peter: Shelby!!!!! (yelling at the top of his lungs) Shelby!!!!!!!  
  
He comes up on a small clearing of trees and notice something lying on the ground.  
  
Peter:(running up to the object, and noticing its Shelby unconscious) Shelby? (checking to see if she breathing, which see is, and picks her up and carries her back to Horizon.)  
  
*Infirmary (morning)*  
  
Shelby is lying on the bed sleeping. When someone walks in with a tray of food. He sits it down on the table then sits in the chair next to her bed and watches her sleep, wondering whats going on in her head.  
  
~Shelby : (screaming) LOOK OUT!!!!!!!  
  
Shelby: (trying to help him pull her out the window.) Daddy, what happened? (still out of it.)  
  
Mike: (pulling her completely out of the car as the thunder and lightning cracked around them.) that's not important, awww! (grabbing his stomach as he fell to the ground.)  
  
Shelby: (worried) Daddy, what's wrong?  
  
Shelby: (touching her haed and feeling the blood) I'll live.  
  
Mike: (getting up on his knees) let me see that. AWW! (he collasped into her lap as the car explodes, but they're far enough away they don't get hit.)  
  
Shelby: (crying) Please don't leave me.~  
  
Mike: Shelby I'm sorry.  
  
Mike: I'll always be with you. Take care of Abby for me, let her and Jess know I love them. (looking at his daughter one last time) I always have and always will love you, Shelby.   
  
Shelby: I love you too daddy. (sobbing) Daddy, (shaking him but he doesn't move.) Daddy, please don't go. (sheking his lifeless body again) No, come back, you can't leave! (she lays her head down on his chest and just holds him tightly sobbing into his chest.)~  
  
Shelby shots up and starts rocking herself back and forth crying, Scott (had been told by Daisy that she was back, asked Peter to take her the food) gets up, seeing the bandage right away, and just gets on the bed and holds her as she cries, not asking any questions.  
  
Shelby: (knowing by his touch who it was says in between sobs) He left, He promised he'd never leave me, again.  
  
Scott: (still holdong her tight) who left? (knowing who it was but wanting to know what happened)  
  
Shelby: Daddy, and its all my fault.  
  
Scott: (holding her tighter)How is it your fault?  
  
Shelby: I begged him to came to dinner with us when he didn't want to, to try and hook him up with someone. (sobbing harded)  
  
Scott: (making Shelby look in his eyes) It's not your fault, do you hear me, its not your fault.   
  
Shelby: (yelling at him) Yes it is I made him come, I did, I made him tell me what happened to make him take his eyes off the road. (collasping into his arms and sobbing harder.)  
  
Scott: (Still holding her and not letting go no matter how hard she tries, in a calm voice) Is that why you wanted to tried to kill yourself, because you though it was your fault?   
  
Shelby: (lifting up her sleeve on the left wrist to look at the bandage, then rip it off and throwing it across the room) I wish I was never alive?  
  
Scott: (looking into her eyes) Don't say that, It's not your fault what happened, any of it. It's no ones fault. .........(searching for the words) killing yourself won't bring your dad back Shel, I'm sorry he died, but it was an accident, no ones fault.  
  
Shelby: (after a little bit of silence, she calmed down a bit but is still crying) I wanted to be with him, I just got him back and we were getting so close, now he's gone. (sobbing again into his chest)  
  
Scott: (holding her close) He's not gone.  
  
Shelby: (sobbing) yes he is!  
  
Scott: (pulling her face to look at him right in the eye) no he's not, he'll always be with you in your heart, and in your memories. No matter what he'll always be with you. (she nods and collaspes back into his arms and cries herslf back to sleep)  
  
  
  
Hey all, I hope you like it. Sorry its took so long to get it done. Can I get 10 reviews please?  
  
-Kelly 


End file.
